Niekompletni
by AoRabbit
Summary: "Był najlepszy, dopóki nie pojawił się ten drugi. O identycznej twarzy, o takich samych oczach, podobnych ruchach i gestach, i tym samym nazwisku." Kaneki x Kaneki. M dla przyszłych rozdziałów
1. Chapter 1

Życie w szkole było zupełnie zwyczajne i spokojne. Tak spokojne jak tylko może być życie wśród sprawdzianów, prac domowych, klubów i bijatyk.

Był najlepszy, dopóki nie pojawił się ten drugi. O identycznej twarzy, o takich samych oczach, podobnych ruchach i gestach, i tym samym nazwisku.

Nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali, choć plotki o zaginionym rodzeństwie znał każdy. Z czasem dla ułatwienia zaczęto ich nazywać Shiro i Kuro.

Shiro miał przydługie białe włosy, głębokie szare oczy, był sportowcem i ćwiczył sztuki walki. Jego aura sprawiała, że ludzie lgnęli do niego, jednocześnie trzymając się na dystans.

Kuro miał krótsze od Shiro czarne włosy, lewe oko zawsze zakryte opaską. Stronił od ludzi, kochał książki i miał jednego przyjaciela.

Dzielił ich rok, który był przepaścią większą niż się zdaje.

Gdy pierwszy raz spotkali się twarzą w twarz, był już drugi miesiąc nauki. Piłka w trakcie treningu wypadła za boisko. Okazało się, że trafiła w Kuro, wytrącając mu z rąk książkę i wrzucając ją w błoto.

Shiro zjawił się po chwili, złapał piłkę i wtedy go zauważył.

\- Hej!

Kuro wstał tak szybko, że zachwiał się i upadłby, gdyby go nie złapał.

\- Hej, wszystko w porządku?

Wówczas po raz pierwszy spojrzeli sobie w oczy,

\- Łał, cholera, ty rzeczywiście wyglądasz jak ja.

Kuro zakłopotany podrapał się po policzku. I był to moment, gdy Shiro po raz pierwszy pomyślał, jak uroczo to wygląda. Nawet z jego twarzą.

\- Utopiłeś moją książkę.

\- Hm?

\- Utopiłeś moją książkę – powtórzył Kuro, wskazując na błotną kałużę, obok której stał.

\- Yy... Odkupię ci ją, okej? Tylko zaczekaj na mnie po lekcjach.

Nie zaczekał. Po treningu Shiro wracał sam. Zboczył z drogi, którą szedł zazwyczaj – nie miał ochoty wracać jeszcze do domu. Spotkał swoje urocze podobieństwo niedaleko – przed kawiarnią, do której, choć o niej słyszał, nigdy nie zajrzał. Rozmawiał z gościem, którego nigdy nie widział, mając tak samo zakłopotaną minę, a jednak ostatecznie żwawo przytaknął, uśmiechnął się i wrócił do środka.

* * *

Następny dzień był taki jak zwykle. Skończyć się jednak miał... inaczej. Kuro nie spodziewał się, że stojący przy bramie Shiro czeka właśnie na niego. Wręczył mu paczkę i bacznie obserwował, ale Kuro nie zamierzał otwierać prezentu. Nie zamierzał go nawet przyjąć, gdyby nie zapewniono go, że to rewanż za jego zniszczoną własność.

\- Kaneki~!

Odwrócili się jednocześnie.

Hide na sekundę przystanął i przyjrzał się im obu.

\- Oja! To ty jesteś ten drugi Kaneki. Siema, Hideyoshi Nagachika, ale wy chyba macie tu jakieś sprawy, to wam nie będę przeszkadzać. Narka.

Shiro patrzył, jak chłopak biegnie, niemało zdziwiony, gdy usłyszał cichy śmiech obok siebie. To Kuro się śmiał, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, bo mina, jaką zobaczył na wiecznie statycznej twarzy Shiro, była zbyt zabawna.

\- Przepraszam za niego. Hide czasem się tak zachowuje, ale jest naprawdę w porządku.

Shiro przytaknął i lekko się uśmiechnął.

\- Odprowadzić cię?

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

\- I tak to zrobię.

Kuro zbył łatwo ulegał ludziom pewniejszym siebie od niego. Nie odmawiał mu więcej, bo nie chciał go obrazić. Nie zrobił tego też później, gdy poprosił go o wspólne wyjście. Mimo że prawie go nie znał. Mimo że nie wiedział, czy w ogóle powinien.

* * *

Ponoć się nie przejmował, ale im bliżej było do spotkania, tym więcej razy się przebierał. Czesał i targał włosy dobre dwanaście razy, nim w ogóle wyszedł z domu. Stres w nim rósł, aż zaczęły mu się trząść ręce. Przesada. To zdecydowanie przesada jak na zwykle wyjście z kolegą ze szkoły.

Zestresowany, nie zauważył, kiedy Shiro pojawił się na horyzoncie i podskoczył gwałtownie, czując czyjeś palce pod żebrami.

\- Nie zamyślaj się tak, bo cię okradną. Cześć.

\- Cze-cześć

Złapał oddech. Łał. Shiro wyglądał tak... wyzywająco? Wyglądał świetnie. Po prostu świetnie. Włosy lekko nastroszone, kolczyki, makijaż, skórzana kurtka i...

\- Masz soczewkę?

Shiro dotknął policzka tuż pod lewym okiem, jakby się zamyślając.

\- Nie – uciął, wsuwając ręce do kieszeni czarnych spodni.

W kręgielni, do której poszli, było sporo osób, jednak Kuro nie zauważył nikogo znajomego. Całe szczęście. Nie chciałby musieć tłumaczyć, kim jest dla niego Shiro... bo w sumie sam jeszcze nie wiedział.

Zmienili buty i odnaleźli swój tor. Kuro z wahaniem dotknął opaski na oku. Nie to, że miał problemy ze wzrokiem, zwyczajnie nie chciał, by ludzie musieli patrzeć jak bez niej wygląda.

\- Nie chcesz jej zdjąć?

Shiro postawił na stoliku dwa soki i spojrzał na Kuro.

\- Mówię o opasce.

\- Wiem, o czym mówisz... Wolę tego nie robić.

\- Boli cię?

\- Boli? Nie. Raczej...

Shiro usiadł obok i przyjrzał się jego speszonej twarzy, co swoją drogą speszyło go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Po prostu moje oko~~~

\- Nie rozumiem cię, kiedy tak mamroczesz pod nosem.

\- …moje oko nie wygląda do końca tak, jak powinno.

Obawiał się jego reakcji. Mało komu o tym kiedykolwiek powiedział. Ludzie pytali, ale raczej im nie odpowiadał lub unikał odpowiedzi.

Shiro zareagował zupełnie nienormalnie. Ostrożnie zdjął opaskę, uniósł jego podbródek i przyjrzał się. Czerwona tęczówka rozlewała się stopniowo czernią na białko w jego oku, a wokół niego, trochę jak promienie słońca, rozkładały się cieniutkie czerwone żyłki, bardzo widoczne na jasnej skórze Kuro. Był to przerażająco ładny widok.

Potem Shiro pokazał mu swoje oko. Czerwony kolor wcale nie był soczewką, była nią ta szara, którą nosił do szkoły. Shiro miał zaburzenie, przez które jego włosy nie miały pigmentu, a oczy powinny być czerwone. W jego przypadku było to jednak tylko jedno oko.

\- Nie przejmuj się. Nie wygląda to tak źle. W sumie to nawet całkiem fajnie. No i nie jesteś piratem.

\- Przecież nie jestem piratem.

\- Ale wyglądasz, jakbyś się za niego przebierał. Albo za gościa z jakiejś mangi, hahaha.

Wbrew wcześniejszym obawom, po tej rozmowie wszystko poszło gładko. Kuro grał bez opaski i nawet tak bardzo nie wstydził się swojego wyglądu.

Shiro czuł się bardzo dobrze w jego towarzystwie. Rozmawiali o szkole, egzaminach, książkach. Mimo swojej przegranej(i kilku upadków), Kuro bawił się świetnie. Umówili się już na kolejne spotkanie i rozeszli w swoje strony – Shiro musiał iść do pracy.


	2. Chapter 2

W poniedziałek było inaczej. Wszyscy zerkali na osobę, która szła korytarzem. Wszyscy na niego patrzyli, a Kuro był przerażony tym faktem. Po rozmowie z Shiro chciał zrezygnować z opaski, która powodowała u niego częste bóle głowy(i ponoć wyglądał w niej jak pirat), a teraz, gdy był już w szkole, jedyne czego chciał to schować się w najbliższej toalecie i, bynajmniej, bez opaski z niej nie wychodzić.

Takie myśli siedziały w głowie Kuro, prawda była jednak nieco inna. Owszem, patrzyli na niego, ale nie więcej niż zwykle. Nikt nie zauważył jego oka, bo szedł ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę. Nikt nie nazywał go odmieńcem, wciąż był znany jako dzieciak-podobny-do-tego-fajnego-drugoklasisty.

W tym samym czasie wyżej wspomniany drugoklasista szedł na swoją pierwszą lekcję po porannym treningu. Mało spał, ale miał bardzo dobry humor spowodowany wczorajszym wyjściem na kręgle. Choć w sumie zaczął się już zastanawiać, czy to nie była czasem randka.

Mimo podobieństw między nimi, nie mógł ukryć, że leci na Kuro. Była z niego taka ciapa, że aż chciało się nim opiekować. Zaczął już rozważać, dokąd zabrać go na ich drugie spotkanie/randkę.

Aż niedorzecznym było, jak bardzo Hide jest tolerancyjny. Od zawsze tolerował introwertyzm Kanekiego, to jak długo się do niego nie odzywał, żeby się nie narzucać; jego pogrążanie się w lekturze bez reszty, a także to, że podobają mu się również mężczyźni. Zabawne, bo nawet nie pomyślał o obrzydzeniu, gdy Kaneki mu to wyznał, a za jakiś czas powiedział też, że został zaproszony na randkę przez faceta. Długo się wahał, to oczywiste, ale od czego ma się przyjaciół? Gdyby wtedy nie przekonał go do pójścia na tę randkę, nie wiadomo, ile czasu jeszcze byłby zamknięty w swoim małym świecie.

\- Kaneki~! - Doskoczył do niego, aż się go przestraszył.

\- Hide, cześć.

\- Nie masz opaski! Coś się stało?

\- Nic. Chyba za chwilę znów ją założę, źle się bez niej czuję. - Zwiesił głowę, by grzywka zakryła mu oczy.

\- Nienienie! Poczekaj!

Przebiegł przez korytarz i skręcił do jednej z klas. Przepadł tam na kilka dłuższych chwil, podczas których Kaneki wciąż czekał, mimo że nie miał pojęcia, co jego przyjaciel planuje. Gdy Hide wrócił, trzymał w dłoniach parę okularów w grubych oprawkach, które zaraz włożył Kanekiemu na nos, przy okazji wkładając je też do ucha.

\- Ałć, to boli.

\- Sorki.

\- Hide, ale po co mi okulary?

\- To tylko zerówki, nie pogorszą ci wzroku, a odwrócą uwagę od oka. - Uśmiechnął się, a Kaneki odwzajemnił to.

W końcu od tego ma się przyjaciół.

* * *

W kolejny weekend Kuro i Shiro poszli razem na burgery. Okazało się, że kilka dni wcześniej premierę miała nowa książka ulubionej pisarki Kuro i przez cały obiad mówił tylko o niej. Shiro nie przerywał mu, nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jego podnieconej twarzy, gdy opowiadał mu o unikalnym stylu prac Sen Takatsuki. W pewnym momencie nawet przestał go na chwilę słuchać, zamiast tego skupił się na innych szczegółach: dostrzegł jeden więcej rozpięty guzik koszuli i nieco bardziej niż zwykle zaczerwienione policzki.

Kuro zachowywał się przy nim bardziej swobodnie niż za pierwszym razem. Dość często zdarzało im się rozmawiać w szkole, więc mógł się już przyzwyczaić do jego obecności. No i Shiro cieszył się, że miał wpływ na jakąś zmianę w nim.

W okularach Kuro wyglądał fajnie, choć bez nich zdecydowanie lepiej. Oczami wyobraźni już widział, jak go ich pozbawia, by móc przyjrzeć się w pełni jego twarzy. Brudne myśli zaczęły ogarniać umysł Shiro.

\- ...dlatego tak bardzo chcę przeczytać tę książkę.

\- To co cię powstrzymuje?

\- Muszę poczekać na wypłatę.

Shiro uznał, że to szansa, żeby prezentem mógł sprawić mu przyjemność. Postanowił poprosić w pracy o zaliczkę, by kupić dla niego tę książkę.

Oczywiście przeliczył się, bo gdy przyszedł do szkoły, Kuro szedł koło ściany, pogrążony w lekturze.

Wywrócił oczami niezadowolony i podszedł do niego. Kuro był chyba jednak w jakimś transie, bo wyminął go jak przeszkodę i poszedł dalej.

\- Kuro!

Cisza.

\- Kaneki Kenie, wołam cię!

Wzdrygnął się gwałtownie, prawie wypuszczając przy tym książkę z rąk.

\- Shiro, cześć, nie zauważyłem cię.

\- Popracuj nad czujnością, bo niedługo nie zauważysz własnego cienia i się go przestraszysz. Wołałem cię.

Kuro poczerwieniał na twarzy.

\- Przepraszam, nie słyszałem.

\- Widziałem, byłeś w swoim własnym świecie. Jak książka?

\- Niesamowita! Ale najlepiej byś ją zrozumiał, gdybyś sam przeczytał.

\- Jak znajdę chwilę. - Podszedł bliżej i zmierzwił lekko włosy Kuro, sięgając zaraz do książki, przy czym nakrył jego dłonie i zamknął ją. - Wychodzimy razem w sobotę?

\- Idę wtedy do fryzjera, chcesz iść ze mną?

Przytaknął.

\- A potem pójdziemy do kina.

Shiro czuł, że jest coraz bliżej swojego celu.

* * *

W sobotę za piętnaście pierwsza Kuro stał w umówionym miejscu i czekał. Shiro miał się wkrótce pojawić. Jakby nie patrzeć, umówili się w południe, a że Kuro przyszedł wcześniej, żeby się przypadkiem nie spóźnić, to już inna sprawa.

Był podekscytowany nie tylko tym, że idzie do fryzjera, ale także tym, że będzie mu ktoś towarzyszył. Miał nadzieję zmienić nieco swoją fryzurę i liczył, że Shiro mu w tym pomoże. W końcu to, jak wyglądał, podobało się nie tylko jemu, ale też większej części szkoły.

Wstał gwałtownie, by wyciągnąć z kieszeni telefon, który zabrzęczał cicho.

Dostał wiadomość od Shiro:

 _Wybacz, młody, ale jestem zajęty. Dorośli muszą pracować, by móc odkupić książkę zamyślonym okularnikom._

Kuro westchnął i opadł z powrotem na ławkę. No tak... zdarza się. Przecież to nie jego wina...taaak... Wygląda na to, że niepotrzebnie wyszedł wcześniej. Planował jeszcze, że pójdą coś zjeść, dlatego teraz miał jeszcze ponad godzinę do umówionej wizyty u fryzjera.

\- I co ja mam ze sobą zrobić?

Nogi poprowadziły go bocznymi uliczkami. Nie lubił zatłoczonych miejsc – czuł się tam jeszcze bardziej dziwny niż zazwyczaj, dlatego z przyzwyczajenia już ich unikał.

Przeszedł niezauważony obok głośnej grupki nastolatków. I gdy ich mijał, coś rzuciło mu się w oczy. Zatrzymał się i cofnął o krok.

Ponad ramieniem jednej z dziewczyn zauważył Shiro. Stał pod ścianą z plecakiem w ręku i był wystrojony, choć... nie tak jak ostatnio. Miał mocniejszy makijaż, skórzane spodnie i granatową bluzę zapiętą po samą szyję.

Czy on nie miał być przypadkiem w pracy?

Kuro wycofał się cicho za murek, by Shiro go nie zauważył. Patrzył, jak wyciągnął z plecaka papierosa i odpalił go.

Przez głowę Kuro przebiegały różne myśli i uczucia. Od zazdrości, która wydawała mu się zupełnie absurdalna, bo dlaczego miałby w ogóle być zazdrosny?; po złość, bo prawdopodobnie wystawił i okłamał.

Przez jedną sekundę miał ochotę, i nawet drgnął w tym kierunku, by podejść do Shiro i... i w sumie co? Zrobienie awantury nie wchodziło w grę i było kompletnie bez sensu. Poza tym Kuro nawet nie wiedział, czy byłby w stanie podnieść głos na Shiro. Może po prostu nie chciał robić mu przykrości i dlatego powiedział, że idzie do pracy?

Mimo wszystko nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby za nim nie pójść.

Ciężko było mu pozostać niezauważonym, bo niewiele było po drodze miejsc, gdzie mógłby się schować, ale od któregoś momentu Shiro szedł już ze słuchawkami w uszach. Wtedy było mu zdecydowanie łatwiej pozostać w ukryciu. W ostatniej chwili udało mu się schować, gdy nagle się zatrzymał i zdjął słuchawki.

W dość obskurnym miejscu, do złudzenia przypominającym zaplecze dla palących, stała niska kobieta. Spojrzała krytycznie na Shiro, upuściła peta i zgasiła go butem.

\- Szefowo. – Shiro kiwnął głową. Otworzył jej drzwi, wpuszczając do środka i podążył za nią. Wyglądało na to, że jednak nie został okłamany, a to miejsce było zapleczem dla palących, bo Shiro rzeczywiście tu pracował.


	3. Chapter 3

Nienawidził chodzić do szkoły.

Musiał ubierać się do niej tak zwyczajnie. Tego dnia zdecydował się na biały t-shirt, czarną kamizelkę i jeansy. Nie zrobił sobie makijażu ani nie założył kolczyków. Czuł się taki... bezbarwny.

Spojrzał sobie w oczy w lustrzanym odbiciu.

Gdyby nie to, że rodzice utrzymują go za chodzenie do szkoły, już dawno rzuciłby to w cholerę.

\- Szlag by to – warknął i splunął w lustro.

Przechodząc przez kuchnię, chwycił termos z kawą, paczkę papierosów i wyszedł z domu, zabijając w myślach na milion sposobów osobę, która wymyśliła lekcję na ósmą rano.

Odpalając fajkę przypomniał sobie następny powód, dla którego tak bardzo nienawidził szkoły. Miał pieprzone osiemnaście lat, zarabiał na siebie i mieszkał sam, a nie mógł nawet wyciągnąć papierosa, bo wszędzie czaili się nauczyciele gotowi rozstrzelać go za jedno błogie wciągnięcie dymu do płuc.

No, ale zaraz... w szkole był przecież uważany za ideał. Dobrze się uczył, był wysportowany i towarzyski. Uśmiechnął się szyderczo na sama myśl o ludziach z jego liceum.

\- Idioci – parsknął i wyrzucił peta przez ramię.

Shiro nie miał żadnego przyjaciela i nie szukał go. Gardził ludźmi ze szkoły. Wszyscy coś od niego chcieli, każde ich słowo, czyn i gest były wykonywane przez nich pod publiczkę. Chcieli się przy nim wybić w szkolnym rankingu popularności; przelecieć go; dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, by zaspokoić swoją ciekawość.

Shiro nienawidził interesownych ludzi, dlatego z rozkoszą ich wykorzystywał. Niech biorą, co chcą, jemu i tak nie zależy, o ile dostanie coś w zamian. Często bawił się ich kosztem. Lubił łamać ludzi, szczególnie takich, którzy w jego oczach znaczyli nie więcej niż wypalony przez niego papieros.

Wszedł na dziedziniec i z miejsca przybrał na twarz swoją standardową minę. Pewne siebie spojrzenie wraz z delikatnym zawadiackim uśmiechem. Jak na zawołanie, dwie dziewczyny stojące po jego lewej stronie zaczęły nerwowo do siebie szeptać. Shiro widząc to, machnął do nich, na co odpowiedziały cichym piskiem.

Żałosne, po prostu żałosne, pomyślał, czym wy się tak jaracie? Nic o mnie nie wiecie, a gdybyście wiedziały chociaż połowę, to by wam tapeta pospadała z twarzy.

Większość lekcji spędził na grzebaniu w telefonie. Jakimś cudem nauczyciele albo tego nie widzieli, albo widzieli, ale mieli to w nosie, bo i tak miał zadowalające oceny.

W czasie ostatniej lekcji Shiro był już tak znudzony, że przez okno zaczął obserwować uczniów na dworze.

No proszę, proszę, kogo my tu mamy? Bezwiednie przygryzł wargę. Przez dziedziniec biegł Kuro. Wyglądał, jakby się gdzieś bardzo śpieszył. Potknął się oczywiście, przechodząc przez bramę, na co Shiro cicho parsknął śmiechem. Typowe.

Mój mały, niewinny dzieciaczek, pomyślał i przesunął palcem po pustych dziurkach w uchu.

Na początku chciał go poznać tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że zainteresował go jego wygląd. To niezwykłe spotkać swojego klona, a tym bardziej klona o tym samym nazwisku.

Podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, Kuro nie wykazał się niczym specjalnym, jeżeli chodzi o jego osobę. Nie miał gracji, był skończoną pierdołą, jąkał się, gdy ktoś za bardzo się do niego zbliżył, poza tym ciągle siedział z nosem w książkach. Z początku Shiro poczuł się mocno zawiedziony, jednakże po bliższym poznaniu chłopaka, w jego głowie zrodziła się myśl, o której nie był w stanie zapomnieć: A gdyby tak zabawić się niewinnością Kuro Złapać go, splamić, sprawić, żeby na jego oczach cała ta krucha powłoka rozpadła się w pył. Napawało go do adrenaliną. Chciał jej więcej, dla niej żył.

Irytowała go ta niewinna i czysta dusza Kuro, ale też mu jej zazdrościł. Jemu nigdy nie dane było być tym dobrym. Cale jego życie to pieprzony syf, z którym sam musiał sobie radzić. Dlatego tym bardziej chciał się na nim wyżyć. To był jego główny cel i wiedział, że nie spocznie, póki nie złamie czarnowłosego Kena Kanekiego

Wyprostował się na swoim krześle i przygryzł palec. W takim razie pojawiało się pytanie, jak to zrobić, by ten gówniarz nie domyślił się jego intencji i jadł mu z ręki? Nie znał się na ludziach, zazwyczaj obcował z osobami, których moralność upadła lata temu i nie musiał się zastanawiać nad tym, co wypada, a co nie. Cóż... ma jeszcze czas. Nie od razu przecież Rzym zbudowano.

Słysząc dźwięk dzwonka, powoli wstał z krzesła i ruszył do wyjścia.

\- Shiro! Idziesz dzisiaj na trening? - Zaczepił go jeden chłopak z jego klasy. Zupełnie o tym zapomniał.

\- Sorry, ale kiepsko się dzisiaj czuje – rzucił. To była chyba najbardziej oklepana wymówka, jaką znał świat. Gratulacje, Kaneki Kenie, popisałeś się elokwencją.

\- A spoko, to zdrowia życzę - zawołał chłopak i poszedł w swoją stronę. Shiro zmrużył oczy. Najwyraźniej na ameby umysłowe ta wymówka działa.

Pierwsze co zrobił po powrocie do domu, to włączył swoją ulubioną płytę In This Moment tak głośno jak się tylko dało i padł na kanapę z papierosem w ustach.

\- Umrę na raka, lalala - zanucił i podpalił go. Pierwszy utwór zaczął dudnić mu w uszach. Adnenalize, idealnie. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i wolną ręką przeczesał sobie włosy.

\- Powiedz mi, fajko, moja najlepsza przyjaciółko, co powinienem zrobić ze swoim życiem? - zapytał, głęboko się zaciągając. - Mam wyjść z domu? Iść się rozluźnić? O tak, zawsze wiesz, na co mam ochotę.

Zeskoczył z kanapy i w rytm muzyki ruszył do łazienki. Zdjął soczewkę, a czerwone oko zabłyszczało niebezpiecznie. Podśpiewując pod nosem słowa piosenki, powoli zaczął zakładać wszystkie kolczyki. Miał ich dużo jak na chłopaka: siedem w lewym uchu, tunel w prawym i kolczyk w wardze połączony z uchem cienkim łańcuszkiem.

Uśmiechnął się do swojego odbicia. W końcu zaczął wyglądać jak prawdziwy on. Nagle przypomniał sobie minę Kuro, kiedy pierwszy raz go takim zobaczył, to jak lustrował go wciąż i wciąż bezwiednie wzrokiem. Uwielbiał jego oczy. Były bardzo głębokie i wyrażały z pewnością więcej niż jego słowa czy zachowanie.

Shiro wyciągnął kosmetyki i wziął się za makijaż. W jego umyśle zaczęły pojawiać się obrazy. Ciekawe, jak wyglądałyby oczy Kuro, gdyby znaleźli się w innych, bardziej jednoznacznych, sytuacjach.

„I can't deny I'd die without this

Make me feel like a god

Music, love and sex.

Adrenalize me"

Potrząsnął głową. Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. Dzisiejszego dnia koniec z myślami o tej pierdole. Za dużo tym rozmyślał i napawało go to zbyt wielką ekscytacją. Dawno nie miał jakiegoś ambitnego celu, a ten sam do niego przyszedł. Jednakże czasem warto spasować na trochę.

Skończył układać włosy, założył na siebie czarną koszulkę z logiem The Cure, czarne rurki, długi srebrny naszyjnik z krzyżem, ukochane pierścionki i ulubione czarne półbuty. Przyszła pora, by się zabawić.

W klubowym tłumie czuł się osamotniony, będąc jednocześnie rozbieranym przez dziesiątki spojrzeń. Udawał, że nie widzi głodnego wzroku osób dookoła. Tak, kochał to. Kochał zwracać uwagę innych osób.

Rozejrzał się dookoła, nie wypatrzył jednak nikogo ciekawego. Westchnął ciężko. Wychodzi na to, że jednak dzisiejszej nocy nie będzie bawił się tak dobrze, jak tego oczekiwał.

Niebieskie, zielone, czerwone i fioletowe światła oślepiały go ze wszystkich stron. Głośna muzyka powodowała, że krew w żyłach płynęła mu szybciej, a zapach fajek zmieszany z alkoholem i potem sprawiał, że coraz bardziej kręciło mu się w głowie.

Podszedł pewnym krokiem do baru, gdzie, jak na zawołanie, przysiadła się do niego dziewczyna w krótkiej czerwonej sukience. Odgarnęła fioletowe włosy, zsunęła niżej okulary i spojrzała na niego uwodzicielsko. Była przepiękna. Shiro poczuł, że ta noc będzie jednak ciekawa.

Następnego dnia rano obudził się w nieswoim łóżku. Towarzyszył mu ból głowy i suchość w gardle.

* * *

Shiro przyciągał uwagę. Jego wyzywające spojrzenie, dumnie uniesiona głowa, lekko kpiący uśmiech. To wszystko sprawiało, że ciężko było odwrócić od niego wzrok.

Dla kontrastu Kuro łatwo było przeoczyć. Jego styl był nijaki, wzrok często w bijał w ziemię albo z grube tomiszcza, które ze sobą nosił. Wolał pozostawiać w cieniu, nie lubił być w centrum uwagi.

Wszyscy w szkole już wiedzieli. Zawsze ukradkiem, nigdy otwarcie, obserwowali, jak między tą dwójką buduje się relacja. Kuro był tym tak skrępowany, że najchętniej nie rozmawiałby z nim w szkole wcale, ale z drugiej strony tak lubił jego towarzystwo, że nie chciał sobie tego odmawiać.

Tym razem Shiro czekał przy szatni na wuef. Podszedł do niego, mimo ciekawskich spojrzeń, które czuł na plecach i razem wyszli ze szkoły. Kuro musiał kupić coś w zoologicznym, dlatego poszli dłuższą drogą. Shiro zapowiedział się oczywiście, że odprowadzi go do domu, więc musiał mu towarzyszyć w trakcie zakupów.

\- Daj mi tę torbę.

\- Poradzę so-! Mówię przecież!

Nie zważając na sprzeciwy, Shiro zabrał Kuro zakupy, dotykając przy tym, niby przypadkiem, jego dłoni.

\- Nie kłóć się ze starszymi – powiedział tylko i gdy Kuro już chciał odpowiedzieć, zatrzymał się. Coś na wystawie przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Tym czymś był naszyjnik, a dokładniej dwie połowy naszyjnika. Chińskie yin-yang podzielone na ciemną i jasną część.

Kuro dostrzegł na jego ustach delikatny uśmiech.

\- Hm! Lubię ten motyw – wyjaśnił, jak gdyby zdał sobie sprawę z chwili własnej słabości. - Chodź już lepiej, nie mamy całego dnia.

Miał rację. Kuro szedł tego dnia do pracy, a za kolejne spóźnienie Touka urwie mu głowę.

Rozstali się pod jego domem, z którego Kuro i tak szybko się ewakuował. Udało mu się na szczęście nie spóźnić i uniknąć bury. Na miejscu jednak czekała go niespodzianka, która powoli wyprowadzała Toukę z równowagi. Przy jednym ze stolików siedział młody mężczyzna. Wyróżniał się bardzo swoim wyglądem. Był niezwykle przystojny, do tego elegancko ubrany i biła od niego niesamowita aura dostojności. Spojrzał na Kuro, który aż przystanął. Nie wyglądało jednak na to, by mężczyzna miał zamiar zrobić coś więcej, dlatego odwrócił się i poszedł przygotować do pracy. Jednak spojrzenie jego oczu towarzyszyło mu do końca zmiany.

* * *

Hide czuł, co się święci. Widział, jak Kaneki powoli coraz bardziej cieszy się na każde spotkanie z Shiro; jak chce mu sprawiać przyjemność; jak nie może zrezygnować ze spędzenia z nim popołudnia. Kaneki poświęcał też trochę mniej czasu czytaniu i nie miał z tego powodu wyrzutów sumienia. W pełni świadomie zgadzał się na spędzanie większości dnia poza domem, czego zwykle nie robił.

Hide wiedział, co zaczyna kiełkować w jego przyjacielu. Ku własnemu przerażeniu zauważył też, że Kaneki nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Wyczuwał tragedię i miał zamiar jej zapobiec.

* * *

Jeśli Shiro miał kiedykolwiek wrażenie, że czegoś mu się cholernie mocno nie chce, tego dnia nie chciało mu się tego sto razy bardziej. Pójście do szkoły sprawiło mu większą trudność niż zwykle, nie wspominając wcale o podniesieniu się z łóżka.

Gdy już miał wrażenie, że zrobi krzywdę kolejnej osobie, która do niego podejdzie, pojawił się Kuro z tym swoim niewinnym, zupełnie niczego nieświadomym uśmiechem. Och, jaką miał ochotę zedrzeć mu go z twarzy.

Kuro pokazał mu ręką, by za nim poszedł i skręcił w boczny korytarz. Zaraz miała rozpocząć się lekcja i prawie wszyscy byli już w klasach. Nawet zobaczenie Kuro o tej godzinie na korytarzu było zaskoczeniem. Zazwyczaj widywali się dopiero na przerwie obiadowej.

\- No co tam, młody? Trochę się śpieszę – mruknął, gdy przystanęli.

Kuro wydawał się być wyjątkowo mocno speszony, o wiele bardziej niż zwykle, co było dziwne, bo znajdowali w końcu w miejscu, gdzie nie było ludzi, którzy mogliby w nich wlepiać spojrzenia.

\- W sumie nie planowałem tego zrobić tak... z samego rana, ale jakoś... nie mogłem się doczekać. - Uśmiechnął się i dał mu lekko pogniecioną kopertę. Wyglądało na to, że ze zdenerwowania miął ją w rękach.

Shiro nie spodziewał się, że coś tego dnia poprawi mu humor, nie spodziewał się też, że Kuro, którego do tej pory traktował tak jedynie dla zabawy, coś mu da.

W kopercie znajdował się naszyjnik- ciemna cześć tego Yin-yang, które ostatnio widzieli, ale to wystarczyło, by Shiro był w szoku. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się bez ruchu w Kuro.

\- Ty... dlaczego mi to dałeś? - zapytał lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Bo... podobało ci się, prawda? Myślałem, że się ucieszysz.

Shiro był szczęśliwy, oczywiście, że był, ale jednocześnie jego zaskoczenie było tak wielkie, że w pierwszej chwili nie był w stanie tego okazać.

\- Kuro... Kurwa. – Zakrył twarz dłonią, odchylając przy tym głowę do tyłu i odetchnął. Nie wiedział, jak powinien zareagować. To chyba pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś dał mu coś tylko po to, by go uszczęśliwić, bez żadnych ukrytych intencji.

\- No cieszę się, serio. Cieszę się jak cholera. - I jego uśmiech to Kuro udowodnił. - Ale co z drugą połową?

Kuro sięgnął pod swoją koszulkę i wyciągnął białą połowę, która wisiała już na łańcuszku. To było bardzo śmiałe posunięcie.

\- Chyba się nie obrazisz, co?

Gdy spojrzał na niego spod grzywki, Shiro miał wrażenie, że zaczyna przepadać. Zmierzwił mu lekko włosy i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy jego dłoń zsunęła się i pogłaskał Kuro po policzku.

Z chwili zadumy wyrwał go dzwonek, na którego dźwięk, Kuro od razu chciał pobiec do klasy.

\- Hej, czekaj. - Shiro złapał go za kołnierzyk i pomachał kopertą przed twarzą. - Może najpierw mi to zapniesz, hm?


	4. Chapter 4

Podświadomość Hide prawie zawsze była niezawodna. Tym bardziej gdy chodziło o Kanekiego. Przyjaźnili się od wielu lat i Hide towarzyszył mu w najcięższych chwilach życia. Tym razem czuł, że Kaneki zbyt ufa Shiro, który, w oczach Hide, nie był tak nieskazitelny, jak uważali ludzie ze szkoły. Widział, że to tylko maska, nie prawdziwa twarz tego chłopaka. To mógł zrozumieć i zinterpretować na milion sposobów, ale pod tą maską Shiro coś planował. Hide nie opuszczało wrażenie, że jego intencje względem Kanekiego nie są w pełni czyste. Bał się o to, co może się stać, gdy zostanie zraniony. Zbyt długo starali się, by wyszedł do ludzi, żeby mógł pozwolić teraz wydarzeniom samym się toczyć. Tym bardziej gdy był świadom nowych uczuć przyjaciela.

Wykręcił numer do Kanekiego. Musiał z nim porozmawiać i to jak najszybciej.

\- Cześć, Hide.

\- Kaneki! Możemy się zobaczyć?

\- Ymm... W tej chwili nie bardzo.

Nie musiał pytać, by wiedzieć, że jest z Shiro.

\- O której będziesz wolny?

\- Koło osiem... dziewiętnastej – odpowiedział.

Ten wpływ. Zbyt duży wpływ Shiro miał na Kanekiego.

\- To spotkajmy się o dziewiętnastej w parku. Tam gdzie zawsze.

Hide naprawdę się bał, nie chciał po raz kolejny patrzeć, jak Kaneki cierpi, zamyka się w sobie i ucieka przed światem. Chciał, żeby był szczęśliwy, a czuł, że Shiro może mu to szczęście odebrać.

* * *

Kuro siedział na murku i czekał. Na każde kolejne spotkanie z Shiro coraz mniej się denerwował, a więcej cieszył. W pewnej chwili złapał się na tym, jak odlicza dni i godziny do ich kolejnego wspólnego wyjścia.

Uwielbiał spędzać z nim czas, niczego nie musiał się przy nim obawiać. Jednak ta relacja nie była taka jak z Hide. Z Shiro czuł się trochę inaczej. Był podekscytowany, miał ciarki na ciele. Jak mógłby nie mieć? Taka szara myszka spędzająca czas z kimś takim jak Shiro. Miał wrażenie, że poznaje świat na nowo.

\- Znowu się zamyślasz. - Shiro pojawił się jak znikąd, ale tym razem Kuro był świadom jego obecności.

\- Długa kolejka była?

\- Trochę. - Wziął od Shiro swojego burgera. Kupił mu go w ramach przeprosin za ostatnie nieudane spotkanie.

Ostatecznie włosy Kuro zostały tylko trochę podcięte, a fryzura pozostała niezmieniona. Więcej nie wracali do tamtego dnia, a Kuro nie wspominał nikomu o tym, co widział.

Shiro usiadł obok niego na murku i zaczął jeść. Przez chwilę Kuro go obserwował, miał wrażenie, że jego rysy stały się nieco łagodniejsze od ich pierwszego spotkania, ale odwrócił wzrok, gdy Shiro złapał jego spojrzenie.

Poszli do kina, tak jak wcześniej zamierzali. Film nie był zbyt ambitny, dlatego Shiro już w połowie zaczął z nudów rzucać popcornem w ludzi, którzy chcieli ich uciszyć. A raczej jego, bo Kuro zachowywał się dość cicho.

Po telefonie Hide Kuro zaczął się martwić, czy czasem trochę nie zaniedbuje go, wciąż wychodząc gdzieś z Shiro. Jednakże wbrew temu, co myślał, dał się przekonać i odwlekł jeszcze bardziej ich spotkanie.

Westchnął cicho, a Shiro spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Co jest?

\- Nic takiego – mruknął wymijająco.

\- Ehe, i dlatego tak wzdychasz?

\- Tak

Shiro dmuchnął mu dymem papierosowym w twarz, aż ten się skrzywił.

\- Gówno prawda. Widzę, że coś się dzieje, ale jak nie chcesz, to nie mów. - Przyspieszył i zgasił papierosa w popielniczce na koszu.

Kuro podszedł do niego i zwiesił głowę.

\- Trochę się martwię, że zaniedbuję Hide. Kiedy dzwonił, miał taki głos, jakby coś się stało. Może on ma jakiś problem, a ja poświęcam mu tak mało uwagi.

Shiro wywrócił oczami.

\- Przesadzasz.

Chwytając za podbródek, uniósł lekko jego głowę i na niego spojrzał.

\- Kuro, z tego, co mi się wydaje, to Hide po prostu by ci powiedział. Nie jesteś od niego zależny, masz prawo mieć innych znajomych.

Kuro nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Zacisnął wargi w zamyśleniu, znów opuszczając głowę, gdy Shiro zabrał rękę.

\- Za moment się zobaczycie, to z nim porozmawiasz. Przestań się tym martwić. - Zmierzwił mu włosy i pochylił się, by spojrzeć w jego oczy. - Co, Kuro?

Kiwnął lekko głową i odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

\- Dzięki – mruknął, delikatnie się uśmiechając.

Nagle telefon Kuro zadzwonił i schylając się do kieszeni po niego, zderzył się z czołem z Shiro.

\- Ałć. - Złapał się za czoło spojrzał na ekran. - O, to on. Halo, Hide?

Nie był zupełnie przygotowany na to, co się miało w tej chwili stać. Z każdym kolejnym słowem usłyszanym ze słuchawki komórki Kuro zaczynały zamierać. Stawał się coraz bardziej przerażony. Nie zauważył momentu, w którym oczy zaszly mu łzami i nie dostrzegłby też tego, jak bardzo się trzęsie, gdyby Shiro nie położył mu ręki na ramieniu.

\- Tak, tak. Hideyoshi Nagachika... Dobrze... tak. Dobra...noc.

Widok tak roztrzęsionego Kuro i Shiro trochę wstrząsnął. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego jest tak przerażony. Łzy płynęły mu po policzkach i nie wyglądał, jakby nad tym panował.

\- Co się stało? Kuro, powiedz coś. - Potrząsnął nim, bo przez chwilę nie okazywał oznak życia. Musiało się stać coś naprawdę złego.

\- Dzwonił... ze szpitala – powiedział jak w amoku. Jakby jego własne słowa dotarły do niego dopiero po chwili. I tak było. Nagle jego oczy zaczęły drgać od kolejnych łez.

\- Hide... miał wypadek. Nie miał przy sobie żadnych dokumentów, dlatego zadzwonili do mnie, bo... byłem ostatnią osobą, do której dzwonił.

Zakrył twarz dłońmi. Chciał mimo wszystko ukryć swoje łzy przed Shiro. Był tak przerażony, że nie mógł normalnie myśleć. Nie był w stanie. Jego życie zaczęło się walić.

Hide. Hide. Hide. Hide.

To się nie dzieje naprawdę... Jeśli on... jeśli umrze... jeśli to coś naprawdę poważnego. Nie chciał o tym nawet myśleć, naprawdę nie chciał, ale jego umysł zalała fala czarnych scenariuszy. Widział zbyt wiele trupów przed oczami w tamtej chwili.

Miał ochotę upaść na kolana i zawyć. I zrobiłby to, gdyby nie Shiro. Niespodziewanie chwycił jego nadgarstek i pociągnął go za sobą, czego Kuro zupełnie nie mógł zrozumieć. Co on robi?

\- Co ty...?

Jego największą wadą było to, że zawsze zbyt wiele myślał zamiast działać

\- Jak to co? Jeśli Nagachika jest w szpitalu, to trzeba tam jechać i dowiedzieć się, co się stało.

* * *

Droga autobusami do szpitala była zbyt długa i zbyt stresująca dla roztrzęsionego Kuro. Był w takim stanie, że utrzymanie się na własnych nogach było dla niego problemem. Mimo to niektóre staruszki i tak były oburzone, że zajmuje miejsce siedzące, zamiast odstąpić je im. W zamian za kąśliwe uwagi zostały pożegnane środkowym palcem Shiro, gdy wychodzili z autobusu przed szpitalem.

Ku rozpaczy Kuro, na pytanie o stan zdrowia Hide usłyszeli:

\- Przykro mi, ale mogę udzielać informacji o stanie zdrowia pacjenta tylko rodzinie.

Shiro miał wrażenie, że Kuro szybko się nie uspokoi, a nawet za chwilę rozpadnie na kawałki. Wciąż dygotał i nie mógł przestać płakać. Obserwował to ze zdumieniem. Jak silna musiała być relacja między tą dwójką, co musiało ich łączyć, że w jednej chwili Kuro stawał się... tak przerażony.

\- Czekaj! - zawołał Shiro i dogonił lekarza. - To znaczy... panie doktorze. Widzi pan, w jakim on jest stanie. Nie może pan powiedzieć nam niczego?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na Kuro, któremu nogi odmówiły już posłuszeństwa, dlatego usiadł, rwąc sobie słowy z głowy ze zdenerwowania.

Westchnął cicho.

\- Dobrze. Stan chłopaka jest stabilny, a jego życiu nic nie zagraża. Przykro mi, ale nic więcej nie mogę powiedzieć. Żegnam.

Gdy się oddalał, Shiro jeszcze chwile na niego patrzył.

\- Słyszałeś, co powiedział? - Usiadł koło niego i pochylił się. - Nic nie zagraża jego życiu. Jest cały.

Oczy Kuro na jedną chwilę rozjaśniły się i ponownie zaszły łzami. Wówczas zrobił coś, co zupełnie zaskoczyło Shiro. Przytulił się do niego i zaczął płakać. To musiały być łzy ulgi, ale i tak zmoczyły mu koszulkę.

Po chwili Shiro też go przytulił. Objął wciąż drżące ramiona i z radością czuł, jak ciało w jego rękach powoli się uspokaja.

Nie był świadom tego, jak bardzo ta sytuacja go wycieńczyła, dopóki wracając autobusem nie poczuł, jak oczy same mu się zamykają. Oparł się o ramię Shiro i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zasnął. Nie myślał nawet o tym, że może to być dla niego krępujące albo kłopotliwe. Był zbyt zmęczony, żeby myśleć o czymkolwiek.

Kiedy Shiro zorientował się, że Kuro odpłynął, przyjrzał się jego śpiącej twarzy. Na policzkach wciąż miał ślady łez, a jego brwi poruszały się niespokojnie, jakby śnił mu się koszmar. Poklepał go lekko po policzku, by upewnić się, czy na pewno śpi.

Spał.

Złapał kosmyk jego włosów między palce, po chwili kciukiem dotknął też jego dolnej wargi. Był przerażony tym, co podpowiadał mu umysł. Zamiast go przelecieć, pragnął przytulić go mocno i zatrzymać tylko dla siebie; chronić, by nie musieć więcej oglądać jego łez.

Pochylił się i pocałował policzek Kuro. Zrobił to na tyle delikatnie, żeby się przypadkiem nie obudził, mimo że w sumie zbliżali się do przystanku, na którym Kuro powinien wysiąść. Nie chciał go budzić. Kuro też nie wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę wstać, poza tym nie widziało mu się zostawiać go teraz samego.

* * *

Mimo że ciągle zsuwał mu się z ramion, doniósł go na plecach do swojego mieszkania. Z trudem otworzył drzwi i położył Kuro na kanapie. Chłopak niemal od razu skulił się w kłębek. Shiro przykrył go kocem, podłożył pod głowę poduszkę i poszedł do kuchni połączonej z salonem, żeby zrobić sobie mleko z miodem. Od jakiegoś czasu miał problemy ze snem, a to choć trochę mu pomagało.

Usiadł przy Kuro i wzrokiem bezwiednie podążył do jego skóry. Dłonie wciąż lekko mu się trzęsły. Chwycił jedną z nich, nim zdążył się zawahać.

\- Idiota – nazwał samego siebie i wstał. Wypił do końca swoje mleko i raz jeszcze spojrzał na Kuro. Spod koszulki wysunął mu się naszyjnik. Zmrużył lekko oczy.

\- To teraz jesteśmy kwita, szczeniaku.

Odwrócił wzrok i poszedł do siebie. Nie mógł na niego patrzeć zbyt długo, bo wypalało to niebezpieczne uczucie w jego wnętrzu. Nie chciał tego czuć. To było jak łańcuchy którę go oplatają i więzią. Shiro był manipulatorem i nie chciał, by teraz to nim manipulowano, a Kuro zdecydowanie potrafiłby to zrobić.

* * *

Bał się.

Był przerażony.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak udało mu się zasnąć, ale było mu to zdecydowanie potrzebne i był wdzięczny za sen. Względny spokój dawała mu świadomość, że Hide będzie żył, mimo że nic więcej nie wiedział.

Otworzył oczy i po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że nie rozpoznaje pomieszczenia, w którym jest. Co to za miejsce?

Usiadł i rozejrzał się.

Wszystko było mu zupełnie nieznane z wyjątkiem jednej rzeczy. Skórzana kurtka Shiro wisiała na krześle. Po chwili dostrzegł obok niej jeszcze jego plecak.

Podniósł się chwiejnie z kanapy, podpierając o nią dla zachowania równowagi.

Gdzie w takim razie jest Shiro?

Rozglądał się po mieszkaniu. Było urządzone bardzo... prosto. I trochę bezosobowo. Nie było żadnych zdjęć, nie widział też rzeczy, które należałyby do kogoś innego niż Shiro. Chociaż w sumie większość z tego, co tu widział, to zwykłe funkcjonalne rzeczy jak w każdym domu, typu ekspres do kawy, telewizor czy jakieś naczynia. Półki były raczej puste, mało było jakichkolwiek prywatnych rzeczy.

Odnalazł toaletę, w której doprowadził się do porządku i trochę odświeżył. Gdy z niej wyszedł, kuchnia nie była już pusta. Shiro w samych spodniach stał przy ekspresie i robił sobie kawę. Był szczupły i proporcjonalnie do tego umięśniony – jak na sportowca przystało, ale nie to przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Ciemnoczerwona skolopendra rozciągająca się z lewej strony jego pleców. Kuro tak się w nią zapatrzył, że przewrócił stojący przed nim stołem, robiąc przy tym hałas, który zwrócił uwagę Shiro.

Odwrócił się do niego z tym swoim kpiącym uśmiechem.

\- Fajnie, że wyszedłeś – powiedział, stawiając taboret z powrotem na nogach.

\- Kawy?

\- A masz mleko?

\- Coś się znajdzie.

Kuro przysiadł na nieszczęsnym taborecie, który przewrócił i obserwował, jak Shiro krząta się po kuchni.

\- Dziękuję ci – wypalił nagle, aż spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. - Dziękuję, że mi pomogłeś i zająłeś się mną. Sam pewnie niczego bym nie zrobił.

Shiro wlepił w niego zszokowane spojrzenie, gdy to mówił.

Nie. Nie. Nie.

Nie, kurwa.

NIE.

To nie miało tak być.

To miała być spłata długu za tamten cholerny naszyjnik. Na tym świecie przecież nie ma nic za darmo. Nie ma.

\- Przestań...

\- Nie, naprawdę jestem wdzięczny. Wtedy gdy zadzwonili do mnie ze szpitala, przez moment miałem wrażenie, że upadnę tam, na środku chodnika i zacznę płakać. Zostanę tam i nic nie zrobię. - Spojrzał na Shiro, a w jego oczach obok smutku była jeszcze wdzięczność. - Gdybyś mnie wtedy nie zabrał do szpitala, tak pewnie by się stało. Bardzo ci dziękuję.

Wstał i głęboko się ukłonił.

Shiro stał za to naprzeciwko niego, oniemiały, wpatrując się w ten widok. To było nienormalne. Ktoś szczerze mu dziękował, bo komuś szczerze pomógł.

Nie poznawał samego sobie. Co się z nim działo?

* * *

Każda niedziela Shiro wyglądała podobnie do poprzedniej. Z kacem wstawał z łóżka, robiąc sobie najmocniejszą kawę, jaką tylko był w stanie wtedy wypić i paląc fajkę siadał na balkonie. Nie przeszkadzał mu chłód porannego powietrza, mimo że zazwyczaj miewa na sobie tylko dresowe spodnie.

Powoli zaczynało go wkurwiać to, co działo się w jego głowie. Był cierpliwy, naprawdę był, ale ta cierpliwość zaczynała się już wyczerpywać. Pragnął go bardziej niż chciał, bardziej niż by się w ogóle spodziewał, że będzie.

Jednak... z jakiegoś nieznanego sobie powodu nie mógł postąpić tak jak zwykle. Kuro wydawał mu się chwilami tak kruchy. Miał wrażenie, że od jego dotyku mógłby rozpaść się na kawałki, a mimo to nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, jak mogą smakować jego usta, jak miękkie w dotyku są jego włosy oraz jak ciepła jest jego skóra.

Czuł się jak zaraza, która z dnia na dzień niszczyłaby tego niewinnego dzieciaka.

Kuro żył w swoim własnym świecie i miał w nim swój bezpieczny azyl. Ukrywał się tam, a Shiro nie chciał tego niszczyć. Z drugiej jednak strony chciał go tak bardzo... i wiedział, że się nie powstrzyma. Prędzej czy później przekroczy tę granicę...

...ale w końcu był taki. Bawił się i nikt inny nigdy się nie liczył. Szybko tracił zainteresowanie. Jednak nie tym razem. Ten niewinny chłopak mógłby się wydać idealną ofiarą, tymczasem powoli zniewalał Shiro, a Shiro zaczynał się bać. Obawiał się, że jeśli Kuro dowie się o nim więcej, już nie będzie chciał mieć z nim do czynienia.

\- Kurwa mać! - Kubek z resztką kawy uderzył w podłogę i rozpadł się na kawałki, a syf w głowie Shiro stał się jeszcze bardziej nie do zniesienia.


	5. Chapter 5

W poniedziałek ani we wtorek Kuro nie poszedł do szkoły. Martwił się i dobrze wiedział, że i tak nie mógłby się skupić na przerabianym materiale.

Westchnął i odłożył książkę na bok. Nawet czytanie najlżejszych dzieł Takatsuki sprawiało mu problem. Jadał niewielkie posiłki, nigdzie nie wychodził i nie rozstawał się ze swoim telefonem nawet na chwilę. Mama Hide pracowała za granicą, a tata był w tej chwili na wyjeździe służbowym. Dopóki choć jedno z nich nie wyrazi na to zgody, nie uzyska żadnych informacji.

Raczej dobrze się trzymał, mimo ciągłego niepokoju, ale przychodziły też takie momenty, gdy niekontrolowanie zaczynał płakać. Osuwał się wtedy na podłogę albo najbliższy mebel. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić życia bez Hide. Bez jego głupawych żartów, ciągłych wiadomości, kulek papieru, którymi zwracał jego uwagę na apelach. Bez wspólnego oglądania gwiazd, objadając się burgerami i frytkami. Nie wyobrażał sobie, komu mógłby się wygadać, gdyby coś się wydarzyło.

\- Hide, nie zostawiaj mnie samego... - wył w tych chwilach. Mimo świadomości, że nic nie zagraża jego życiu, Kuro był bardziej przerażony niż kiedykolwiek.

* * *

Kiedy się wybudzał, nie miał pojęcia, co się właściwie stało i gdzie jest. Po ciągłym pikaniu aparatury rozpoznał, że to szpital. Usiadł, aż zakręciło mu się w głowie.

\- O, super - skomentował, gdy dostrzegł, że ma nogę w gipsie. - Jasne, tego mi było jeszcze potrzeba.

\- Wreszcie się pan obudził, panie Nagachika?

\- Wreszcie? To ile ja spałem?

Pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się lekko. Musiała być przyzwyczajona do takich zachowań.

\- Prawie cztery dni - odpowiedziała.

W takim razie, według obliczeń Hide, musiał być poniedziałek lub wtorek.

\- Może mi pani powiedzieć, co się właściwie stało?

Westchnęła i usiadła obok niego.

\- Wygląda na to, że masz lekkie zaburzenia pamięci przez wstrząs mózgu - stwierdziła i zaczęła opowiadać. Z zeznań świadków wynikało, że jechał w słuchawkach na uszach, co mogło zmniejszyć jego czujność. W pewnym momencie wjechał w słupek odliczający kilometry i wpadł do rowu, łamiąc przy tym nogę. W wyniku uderzenia doznał też wstrząsu mózgu, dlatego podawano mu leki, przez które spał te kilka dni.

Opadł z powrotem na poduszki i podziękował pielęgniarce, która zaraz potem wyszła. Był tak skupiony na układaniu w swojej głowie tego, co chciał powiedzieć Kanekiemu, że wylądował w rowie. Po prostu ekstra!

Chwila.

Kaneki!

Usiadł gwałtownie i rozejrzał się za swoim telefonem. Gdy tylko zgarnął go z szafki, wykręcił numer.

\- Halo? Kaneki? Hej, to ja, Hide.

* * *

W słuchawce oprócz westchnienia ulgi usłyszał jeszcze płacz.

Jego frustracja nie mijała, do tego chęć zobaczenia Kuro na przerwach zbyt mocno go irytowała. Nie rozumiał tego zainteresowania i zniecierpliwienia, ale najbardziej nienawidził faktu, że jego cel się zmieniał. Nadal chciał zdobyć Kuro, ale prócz ciała, pragnął też przejąć jego umysł i myśli. Stał się zaborczy i marzył o tym, by Kuro myślał tylko o nim i chciał go tak mocno jak on sam.

Nigdy wcześniej nie obchodziło go, co inni ludzie o nim myśleli, a teraz nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się, jaką Kuro ma opinię na jego temat i co uważa o czasie z nim spędzonym. Nie znał tych uczuć. A raczej chciał o nich zapomnieć.

Chodził po szkole niczym tykająca bomba.

Zdobędę to, czego chciałem. Nie po to tyle się męczyłem z tym dzieciakiem, by teraz odpuścić, pomyślał, przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze w szkolnej łazience. Wory pod jego oczami jeszcze bardziej się pogłębiły, oczy błyszczały mu niebezpiecznie, ale najgorsza była soczewka, która piekła go na tyle mocno, że oczy zaczęły mu łzawić.

Pochylił się nad zlewem, wpatrując się w swoje buty. Odetchnął głęboko parę razy. Nie pomogło. Krzyknął z bólu.

\- KURWA! - syknął i nie mogąc już wytrzymać, wyjął soczewkę, mrugając szybko.

\- Nie... Chyba mnie popierdoliło. Wychodzę stąd. Muszę stąd wyjść. Natychmiast. Nie mogą mnie zobaczyć w tym stanie...- rzucił pod nosem i z ciągle łzawiącym okiem ruszył korytarzem w kierunku wyjścia.

Nie możecie tego zobaczyć. Nie patrzcie mi w oczy, myślał i z dłonią na lewym oku biegł już przez dzieciniec z plecakiem na ramieniu. Porzucona soczewka pewnie ciągle leżała gdzieś na podłodze toalety.

Potrącił kogoś po drodze.

\- Przepraszam...Shiro? - zapytał zatroskany głos.

\- Zostaw mnie! - wrzasnął i z opuszczoną głową uciekł od nieznajomego.

Dobiegł do domu. Chciał krzyczeć, bo frustracja i niepokój w jego sercu rosły z sekundy na sekundę. Osunął się po ścianie, patrząc się tępo w sufit. Przed oczami widział pogardliwe spojrzenia jego rodziców i twarze przyjaciół, którzy szyderczo się z niego śmiali.

\- Nie teraz, do cholery. - Potrząsnął głową i wyszedł chwiejnym krokiem na balkon z papierosem w ustach. Wypalił go w przeciągu minuty i od razu zapalił kolejnego.

\- Zniszczę cię, gówniarzu. Zobaczysz. Wkurwiasz mnie coraz bardziej - warknął i usiadł po turecku na płytkach, zamykając oczy. Czuł, że musi się napić. I przespać z kimś. Spuścić z siebie ten nadmiar uczuć, ale nie miał czasu na szukanie po klubach.

Wypuścił dym przez nos. Nikotyna płynęła mu już w żyłach, a on sam powoli się uspokajał. Nagle wpadł na pewien pomysł i chwycił za telefon.

Najprzystojniejszy mężczyzna, z jakim kiedykolwiek miał okazję się przespać. Zapisał sobie jego telefon tak na wszelki wypadek. W końcu nie na co dzień spotyka się kogoś takiego: Sora był bardzo wysoki i lekko umięśniony; całe jego ramiona i plecy pokrywały tatuaże. Nie nosił kolczyków i makijażu, ale czarne włosy miał starannie zaczesane na bok, a to co Shiro lubił w nim najbardziej to jego zielone oczy, które przeszywały go tamtej nocy na wylot.

Wiedział, że Sora nie odmówi na zaproszenie, a Shiro potrzebował dotyku drugiej osoby by się wyżyć i stracić to nieprzyjemne uczucie frustracji i przywiązania.

Napisał wiadomość. Zaprosił go do swojego ulubionego baru, który mieścił się w bocznej uliczce jego osiedla. Sora odpisał niemal natychmiast. Shiro uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Wiedziałem, szmato.

Ruszył do toalety, by się naszykować. Jego strój sugerował dokładnie to, na co Shiro tak naprawdę miał ochotę. Założył koszulkę odkrywającą mu całe plecy w tym jego tatuaż oraz lateksowe spodnie. Nie dbał o staranny makijaż, za bardzo się śpieszył.

Sora stał już pod barem, kiedy Shiro do niego szedł. Zmierzył go głodnym wzrokiem. Dobrze.

Weszli do obskurnego baru, gdzie łysy barman sam był bardziej pijany niż połowa klientów. Shiro sekundę po wejściu zabrał ze sobą całą butelkę wódki. Sora idąc za nim, uśmiechał się szeroko.

\- Widzę, Kaneki, że masz dzisiaj niebywałą ochotę zaszaleć - rzucił i przejechał palcem po skolopendrze na jego plecach.

\- A żebyś wiedział. Dzisiaj masz się wyzbyć wszelkich hamulców, rozumiesz? I tak, czuj się wyróżniony, bo z nikim nie sypiam więcej niż jeden raz - powiedział Shiro, odwracając się na pięcie i pocałował Sorę mocno w usta. Tamten ścisnął jego pośladek i popchnął lekko na kanapę. Shiro od razu rozlał im alkohol po kieliszkach.

\- Cieszę się. Za co pijemy? - Sora usiadł obok niego, podnosząc swoje szkło.

\- Za wolność - rzucił Shiro pogardliwym tonem i przechylił kieliszek do dna.

Po paru godzinach Shiro prawie leżał na stole. Sora masował mu plecy, raz po raz podgryzając jego zakolczykowane ucho.

\- Kaneki... Myślę, że już dłużej tutaj nie wytrzymam. Chodźmy do Ciebie - powiedział, podnosząc go do pozycji stojącej.

Shiro nie miał pojęcia, jak znaleźli się na górze. Wiedział tylko, że są w chwili obecnej plątaniną rąk i nóg. Świat wirował niebezpiecznie, a usta Sory całowały go z pasją, której Shiro tak bardzo potrzebował. Obijali się o ściany, starając się dostać do sypialni.

Shiro złapał kolejną swoją regułę - wpuścił kochanka do swojego domu. Nieważne.

Shiro nie mógł już prawie ustać na nogach, alkohol wyzbył go wszelakich emocji i jedyne czego chciał, to oddać swoje ciało byle jakiej osobie. Znowu.

Upadł miękko na łóżko, a Sora zawisnął nad nim. Nie czekając, złapał za czarne włosy i przyciągnął go do siebie. Pocałunek był długi, pełen gryzienia po wargach, drapania po plecach i westchnień.

\- Koniec. Przeginasz - warknął Sora i zdjął z Shiro jego koszulkę, na co od razu wygiął plecy w łuk.

\- Tak. Jak chcesz, mogę jeszcze trochę cię powkurwiać, nim w końcu zdecydujesz się zrobić to, co do ciebie należy - rzucił z szyderczym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Sora zabluźnił pod nosem i zaczął gryźć go po obojczykach, nim przesunął się na jego klatkę piersiową.

Shiro krzyknął. Nie był do tej pory świadom, jak bardzo tego potrzebował.

\- Więcej! - nakazał, przejeżdżając piętą po plecach Sory

\- Dostaniesz to, niewyżyty małolacie. - Ugryzł go w podbrzusze, aż Shiro zaczął się wić. Nie mógł dalej czekać. Otworzył szeroko oczy.

Nagle w jego mózgu zagościła niespodziewana i bardzo niechciana myśl. Jaką minę miałby Kuro, gdyby go teraz zobaczył? Rozłożonego na łóżku jak dziwka z obcym kolesiem między nogami. Wyobraził sobie pogardę w jego oczach i zniesmaczoną minę. Nie. Tylko nie to. Dlaczego akurat teraz?

Poczuł pocałunki na udach. Kuro przed jego oczami zaczął znikać.

\- Pośpiesz się, kurwa mać! - krzyknął, rozkładając szerzej nogi.

\- Zaskakujesz mnie. - Sora przesunął dłonią po całej jego nodze.

\- Jak ty nie zrobisz tego, co do ciebie należy, to ja wezmę się za cie... - słowa Shiro przerwał telefon. Spojrzeli się po sobie zdziwieni.

\- Zostaw to - rozkazał Sora, ale Shiro już miał telefon w ręku, tępo patrząc się na wyświetlacz.

Dzwonił Kuro. Niemożliwe, no to jest, kurwa, po prostu niemożliwe. Wbrew swojej woli odebrał. Przywitało go siąkanie nosem wywołane zapewne przez płacz. Shiro wyleciał z łóżka jak torpeda, podchodząc szybko do okna. Alkohol nagle zaczął krążyć w jego żyłach, więc podparł się ręką, by świat nie wirował aż tak dookoła niego.

\- Młody, co jest? - spytał się niby znudzonym głosem. Czuł na sobie zirytowany wzrok Sory.

\- Shiro... Boże... Znaczy... Hide jest cały. Obudził się i... dzwonił do mnie. Wyjdzie z tego. Wyjdzie. - Kuro mówił do niego tak, jakby sam jeszcze w to nie uwierzył.

Shiro czuł jak mimowolnie się uśmiecha, a w jego sercu gości błogie poczucie ulgi. Otworzył szeroko oczy. Ale czemu? Dlaczego jest taki szczęśliwy z tego powodu?

\- Łał, to świetnie - rzucił lekko trzęsącym się głosem.

\- Jutro idę do szpitala. Chciałbym, żebyś poszedł ze mną, przecież bardzo mi pomogłeś. O nie! Obiad mi się przypala. Musze kończyć! - Kuro rozłączył się, a Shiro wolno opuścił telefon, nadal patrząc się tępo przed siebie.

Co to za chora sytuacja...? Poczuł na sobie dłonie Sory. Skoczył jak oparzony. W końcu to zrozumiał. I pogodził się z tym. Za późno się zorientował. Przegrał.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie. I wypierdalaj z mojego domu.

Sora bez słowa wyszedł z domu Shiro. Nie dbał o jego opinię. Zasady są zasadami, a Shiro jest osobą, która je stworzyła.

Usiadł na parapecie. Po dwóch latach pierwszy raz zaufał komuś i wpuścił go do swojego życia.

Złamał swoją własną zasadę. Żeby było śmieszniej, ta osoba była ostatnią osobą, której chciał pozwolić się do siebie zbliżyć. Wybuchnął śmiechem.

Co za ironia.

* * *

Kuro był podekscytowany i zestresowany, ale przede wszystkim nie mógł się doczekać wizyty w szpitalu. Chciał już zobaczyć Hide i na własne oczy przekonać się, że nic mu nie jest.

Chodził w tę i z powrotem po swoim salonie, pił sok szklanka za szklanką, sprawdzał czy wszystko wyłączył i czy zabrał to, co chciał zawieźć Hide. Nagle przypomniało mu się, że zostawił u niego niedawno swoje PSP i poszedł go poszukać.

W tym czasie Shiro stanął przed jego drzwiami. Zapukał i w odpowiedzi usłyszał głośne "wejdź!".

Salon Kuro był... pełen książek. Przez moment miał wrażenie, jakby znalazł się w bibliotece, a nie w domu licealisty.

Odwrócił się, słysząc rumor za drzwiami i nagle...

\- O kurwa!

Shiro wylądował na podłodze. Potknął się, ale przecież nic tu nie stało jeszcze chwilę temu, więc jak, co cholery, miał się wywalić?

\- Sasaki!

Kuro podszedł do Shiro i chciał pomóc mu wstać. Wtedy zobaczył za nim czarnego kundelka podobnego trochę do jamnika.

\- Ty masz psa? - zapytał, podnosząc się.

\- Tak.

Shiro skrzywił się. Nie lubił psów, mimo że ten wydawał się być całkiem uroczy. Jak mu się bardziej przyjrzał, to przypominał trochę Kuro. Obaj mieli równie naiwne spojrzenie.

\- Jesteś gotowy?

\- Gotowy - odpowiedział, Kuro.

Patrząc na niego, od razu można było zauważyć różnicę w nastroju. Chodził wyprostowany, bardziej żwawy, więcej mówił, ale przede wszystkim znów się uśmiechał. I to uspokajało Shiro. Kuro już nie cierpiał. Odczuł ulgę po telefonie Hide, a Shiro ucieszyło, że od teraz będzie już spokojny.

* * *

Czekając na wizytę Kanekiego, Hide ułożył sobie w głowie po raz kolejny, co dokładnie mu powie. Nawet rozpisał to sobie w punktach na kartce, do czego nakłonił go staruszek z sali obok. Wykładał kiedyś na uniwersytecie i dużo ze sobą rozmawiali od czasu, gdy się obudził. Wówczas stwierdził, że wszystko będzie sobie notował i rozpisywał. Założył nawet do tego specjalny zeszyt.

Spojrzał na telefon. Kaneki niedługo powinien być. Miał nadzieję, że jeszcze nie wydarzyło się nic złego. Z okna swojej sali zauważył Kanekiego i Shiro. Hm... To mu zdecydowanie popsuło plany, ale możliwe, że tylko go odprowadzał.

Nie odprowadzał. Przyszedł go odwiedzić razem z Kanekim, który od wejścia dopadł do jego łóżka, sprawdził z każdej strony, co mu się stał i co go boli, po czym mocno go przytulił.

\- Hej, Kaneki, żyję przecież.

\- Tak się bałem - westchnął głośno z ulgą i usiadł na taborecie przy jego łóżku. Hide spojrzał na Shiro, który kiwnął na niego głową.

\- Cześć, kaleko. Fajnie, że jesteś cały.

\- Dzięki - mruknął w odpowiedzi.

\- Ee... Shiro bardzo mi pomógł, kiedy miałeś wypadek... dlatego chciałem, żeby przyszedł tu ze mną. Chyba ci to nie przeszkadza.

\- Pff! Nie, no coś ty. - Dyskretnie odłożył swój zeszyt do szuflady i uśmiechnął się. - No to... co się u was działo? - zapytał.

Shiro przysunął sobie krzesło usiadł obok Kanekiego.

\- Lepiej nam powiedz, co żeś takiego wyrabiał, że wylądowałeś w szpitalu.

Hide wywrócił oczami, jakby nic się nie stało, a oni tylko wyolbrzymiali.

\- Oj no. Nic takiego - mruknął i zaczął opowiadać. Kaneki nie miał pojęcia, jak zareagować na głupotę przyjaciela, Shiro za to parsknął śmiechem.

\- Czyli co? Tak w skrócie wjebałeś się na rowerze do rowu i złamałeś nogę?

\- No... można tak powiedzieć.

Reszta wizyty polegała na rozmowie Hide i Kanekiego, do której Shiro raz na jakiś czas coś od siebie dorzucał. Wciąż jednak z nimi siedział i nie wychodził. To nieco drażniło Hide, bo chciał porozmawiać z Kanekim, a jego obecność mu to uniemożliwiała.

\- Będziemy się już zbierać.

\- Mhm.

Hide chwycił przyjaciela za nadgarstek, gdy wstawał.

\- Poczekaj chwilę. - Zerknął na Shiro, czy aby nie jest zbyt blisko. - Przyjdź do mnie jutro - wyszeptał - ale sam. Chcę z tobą o czymś porozmawiać.

\- D-dobrze - odpowiedział po chwili, bo od razu zaczął się zastanawiać, o co może chodzić i przytulił przyjaciela.

\- Do zobaczenia, trzymaj się.

\- Dam radę. Powodzenia w szkole. - Hide zasalutował żartobliwie, a Shiro odpowiedział kiwnięciem głowy. Gdy zniknęli za drzwiami, jego wątpliwości zaczęły go uwierać. Spojrzenia, jakimi raczył Kanekiego Shiro, różniły się od tych wcześniejszych. Widział w nich ciepło, którego dotąd tam nie było.

Westchnął, patrząc przez okno, jak ta dwójka wychodzi ze szpitala.

\- Proszę cię, Kaneki, tylko nie rób nic głupiego.

* * *

W drodze powrotnej Kuro nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać, co wywoływało też lekki uśmiech na ustach Shiro. Obserwował, jak nie może ustać w miejscu, gdy jechali autobusem, ale to, ja cieszyły się jego oczy, podobało mu się najbardziej.

Wsunął rękę do kieszeni, zaciskając ją w pięść. Kuro rozpiął swoją bluzę, pod którą miał koszulkę z dekoltem. Ciężko mu było skupić się wtedy na czymś innym niż jego skórze.

\- W sumie to w jego stylu, wiesz? Wszystkich nastraszyć, by ostatecznie okazało się, że to nic poważnego.

\- Długo się przyjaźnicie? - zapytał, ni stąd ni zowąd.

\- Z Hide? - Zamyślił się na chwilę. - Poznaliśmy się w sumie w podobnych okolicznościach. Mieliśmy po siedem lat.

Dziesięć lat przyjaźni? Jakim cudem? Coś krzyknęło w głowie Shiro.

\- Hide złamał wtedy rękę na nartach, a mimo to biegał między salami w szpitalu i z wszystkimi rozmawiał, wszystkich zaczepiał.

\- Ciebie też?

\- Tak... Nie chciał dać mi spokoju, ale wyglądał na szczerze zaciekawionego, gdy opowiadałem mu o książkach, które czytam. Chyba jako jedyny nie pytał o szczegóły mojego wypadku. Tylko z nim byłem w stanie wtedy rozmawiać.

W oparciu o własne doświadczenia, Shiro nie zapytał o nic.

\- Nieźle się trzymacie - skomentował, a Kuro z uśmiechem przytaknął.

\- Mam taką nadzieję, że ty też nie będziesz miał mnie zbyt szybko dość.

\- Chyba ty mnie - powiedział, chwytając ramiona Kuro, który zatrzymał się pod swoim domem. To była ostatnia okazja tego dnia.

Kuro sparaliżowało. Odliczył do trzech, nim zaczął znów mrugać i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co się stało...pocałował go.

\- Zwariowałeś? - zapytał, odsuwając go od siebie lekko acz gwałtownie.

\- Słucham? Podobasz mi się, to chyba jasne?

\- Jasne? Niee - jęknął, łapiąc się za głowę. - Nic nie jest jasne. Co ty sobie wyobrażałeś? Że ktoś taki jak ty może być z kimś takim jak ja?

\- Kuro.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie. - Odtrącił jego rękę. - Nie wiem, co chciałeś osiągnąć, całując mnie, ale.. Nie! Nie masz prawa tego robić! Mam kogoś i nie zrobię mu tego. I... najlepiej idź już stąd. Nie chcę cię teraz widzieć.

W głowie Shiro odbijały się dwa zdania. Dwa cholerne zdania, które trafiły zbyt głęboko w jego zranione serce. Przez sekundę miał nawet ochotę się rozpłakać, ale szybko minęła. Przyjął postawę obronną.

Zaśmiał się kpiąco.

\- Dobra. Jeśli tego chcesz, to nie ma problemu. - Pochylił się i spojrzał mu w oczy. Jego spojrzenie paliło. - Już sobie idę, ale zapomnij, że kiedykolwiek się znaliśmy, smarkaczu.


	6. Chapter 6

Kuro tego nie rozumiał. Tak naprawdę gdy wrócił do domu tamtego dnia, nakarmił Sasakiego i poszedł spać.

Kłótnia z Shiro wydawała mu się przejściowa. Może i wcześniej nie zauważył, że mu się podoba, ale chyba nie pokłócili się o to na amen.

Swoją drogą wciąż nie rozumiał, jak mógł podobać się komuś takiemu. Shiro był... niesamowicie pewny siebie; miał charyzmę, był przystojny, a do tego potrafił rozmawiać z ludźmi i wszyscy go lubili.

A Kuro? Był jego kompletnym przeciwieństwem. Wciąż nie mógł sobie wyobrazić ich dwojga razem. I nie przez Shiro, ale przez siebie samego.

Po lekcjach, tak jak obiecał, pojechał do szpitala. Shiro nie było w szkole tego dnia, ale słyszał coś o zawodach sportowych, dlatego podejrzewał, że to jest powód jego nieobecności.  
Drzwi windy otworzyły się, a Kuro zobaczył w środku znajomą twarz.  
\- Touka? Co ty tu robisz?  
\- Byłam na pobraniu krwi – powiedziała, stając obok niego i rzeczywiście, trzymała watę w zgięciu łokcia.  
\- To coś poważnego?  
\- Nie – burknęła. - Zwykłe badania kontrolne do pracy. Tobie też polecam się wybrać je zrobić.  
\- Jasne. Zajmę się tym, ale teraz muszę już iść. Do zobaczenia w pracy.  
W ostatniej chwili wskoczył do zamykającej się windy i jeszcze pomachał Touce na pożegnanie, nim pojechał na górę. Przez pośpiech nie udało mu się dostrzec lekkiego rumieńca na jej policzkach.  
Wszedł do sali Hide, który z zaciętą miną grał na PSP.  
\- Cześć.  
\- Kaneki! Siemanko. - Odłożył gę na szafkę i usiadł. - Co tam?  
\- Ktoś cię dziś odwiedzał? - zapytał, wskazując na kwiaty w wazonie przy jego łóżku.  
\- Nieee, to tylko ta miła pielęgniarka przyniosła. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaczęła się dyskusja na wszelkie tematy.  
Po tej krótkiej rozmowie o wszystkim i o niczym, Hide postanowił w końcu zapytać.  
\- No dobra, Kaneki. Powiedz mi, co sądzisz o Shiro. Lubisz go?  
\- C-co? N-no tam, lubię go, nawet bardzo, ale...  
\- Ale?  
Nie ciężko było mu zauważyć, że coś się wydarzyło i Kanekiego to dręczy. Czasem można było czytać z niego jak z otwartej księgi.  
\- Wczoraj... tak jakby... pokłóciliśmy się – mruknął, patrząc spod grzywki na Hide, któremu aż ręce opadły, gdy po chwili opowiedział mu, co się dokładnie wydarzyło.  
\- Yyyyyyych! Kaneki, ale schrzaniłeś!  
\- C-?  
\- No strasznie! Nie zauważyłeś tego wcześniej? Nic? Zero?  
\- A c-co? To było aż tak widoczne?  
\- Kaneki, posłuchaj. - Usiadł na krawędzi łóżka, zwieszając nogi. - Było to widać, z jego strony na pewno, ale wydaje mi się, że nie zrobiłby kolejnego ruchu, gdyby nie dostał zielonego światła. Rozumiesz?  
\- Och... tak, rozumiem.  
Nie rozumiał. I Hide był tego świadom. Kaneki już taki był. Nie znał się na uczuciach, nie wiedział, jak powinien reagować w niektórych sytuacjach, jak postępować z ludźmi. Często błądził jak dziecko we mgle. I to wszystko dlatego, że nikt go tego nigdy nie nauczył. Jego postrzeganie relacji między ludzkich opierało się na tych kilku latach z wiecznie zapracowanymi rodzicami, czytanych przez niego książkach i przyjaźni z Hide. A to zdecydowanie za mało dla siedemnastoletniego chłopaka.

* * *

Kuro dużo myślał nad tym, co powiedział mu Hide. Czy był naprawdę aż tak ślepy, że nawey Hide zauważył intencje Shiro?  
Westchnął, wychodząc z klasy. Zupełnie nie mógł się przez to skupić na lekcji. Zdjął okulary, by przetrzeć oczy i z przyzwyczajenia nogi poniosły go przed drzwi klasy drugiej. Zatrzymał się nagle i cofnął o krok.  
Shiro siedział w swojej ławce jak gwiazda i rozmawiał z kilkoma dziewczynami. Do tej pory zostawiał każdego, kto przy nim był i szedł rozmawiać z Kuro.  
O-okej. To nic takiego. Zdarza się. Pokłócili się, ale niedługo się pogodzą i wszystko wróci do normy. Będzie jak dawniej...prawda?  
Już nie wiedział, kogo próbuje do tego przekonać. Chciał jeszcze tylko raz spojrzeć na Shiro, nim wróci do siebie, ale... poczuł, jakby jego serce w jednej chwili rozpadło się na kawałki. Zwiesił głowę, odchodząc w swoją stronę. Może to tylko głupie wrażenie, że klatka piersiowa pulsowała mu tępym bólem.  
Oparł się o ścianę za zakrętem, a łzy same poleciały mu z oczu. Przetarł je rękawem i spojrzał na swoje żałosne odbicie w szybie.  
To chyba już koniec.  
Shiro zdjął swój naszyjnik.

* * *

Kaneki przejrzał się w lustrze. Jego pierwsza skórzana kurtka. Czerń świetnie kontrastowała z białymi włosami. Od razu na twarzy szesnastolatka pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Wyglądał jak jeden z muzyków, których tak bardzo podziwiał.

Spojrzał w oczy swojemu odbiciu. Znienawidzone lewe oko irytowało go mniej niż zwykle. Zapuszczał włosy od jakiegoś czasu i zaczesywał tak, by ojciec i macocha tego nie widzieli. Teraz je roztrzepał i jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy. W końcu podobał się sobie.

Dotknął lustra.

\- Chcę być wolny. Nie chcę już grać. Jestem inny - powiedział i spojrzał na starannie wyprasowaną koszulę i mundurek leżący na krześle. - To nie moja wina, że się taki urodziłem... To nie moja wina, że tak wyróżniam się z tłumu. To nie moja wina, że wyglądam... jak dziwoląg z moimi włosami i okiem...

Pamiętał, kiedy pierwszy raz wdrążył się w muzykę The Cure i poznał świat alternatywnych ludzi. Te kolorowe włosy, makijaże i styl. Z otwartymi ustami oglądał zdjęcia chłopaków w jego wieku. W tamtym świecie nie byłby wyklęty. Nie musiałby słuchać docinek ludzi z jego gimnazjum, a ojciec nie wstydziłby się chodzić z nim na zakupy.

Coraz mocniej czuł, że to jest jego świat i że tak chce wyglądać, ale jego rodzina miała inne plany. Miał być nieskazitelny. Miał ich reprezentować.

Jednak Kaneki nie zgadzał się na to. To nie był on. Nigdy nie chciał mieć dobrej pracy w korporacji i masy pieniędzy. Bardziej cieszył się z wolności, jaką dawały mu spacery wieczorami i leżenie na trawie z papierosem, patrząc w gwiazdy. Samemu.  
Miał też oczywiście przyjaciół, którym ufał. Bez mrugnięcia okiem stawiał im wszystko, na co mieli ochotę, samemu ciesząc się z uśmiechu na ich twarzach. To były jedyne osoby, które w jakikolwiek sposób go wspierały. Normalnie przechodził ze spuszczoną głową po korytarzach i pędem do nich biegł, bo tylko oni nie mieli go za dziwaka.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi.

\- Ken! Wychodź z tej łazienki i zrób mi herbatę. – Usłyszał ostry ton głosu ojca.

\- Już, już. - Wyszedł, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, jak wygląda. Przypomniał mu o tym wzrok ojca.

\- Co ty masz na sobie? I co zrobiłeś z włosami? Dlaczego wyglądasz jak jakiś pedał? - krzyknął, a Kanekiemu przeszedł dreszcz po plecach.

\- Ja... zaoszczędziłem pieniądze i kupiłem tę kurtkę, a taka fryzura mi się bardzo podoba... - wybełkotał zdenerwowany.

\- Spalę ci to gówno. A dzisiaj idziesz do fryzjera. Wybiję ci z głowy te głupoty. - Ojciec szarpnął za kurtkę Kanekiego, aż chłopak zachwiał się niebezpiecznie.

\- Zostaw mnie! Mam już szesnaście lat, chyba wiem, kim jestem i jak chcę wyglądać! - krzyknął.

\- Wyglądasz jak nie mój syn! Masz się dostosować, gówniarzu. Gówno mnie obchodzą twoje zachcianki. - Siłą zerwał mu z ramion kurtkę i rzucił w stronę palącego się kominka.

\- Co ty... Nie! - Kaneki z łzami w oczach patrzył, jak jego wymarzona kurtka płonie. Smród był okropny.  
Upadł na kolana.

\- Może to cię nauczy pokory i zastanowisz się nad swoim zachowaniem i tym swoim „stylem". Jak tak dalej będzie, to odetnę ci internet i skrócę kontakty z tymi twoimi żałosnymi znajomymi ze szkoły - rzucił ojciec, patrząc na niego z góry.

\- Nie nazywaj ich tak - warknął Kaneki. Po policzkach ciekły mu łzy.

\- Jak ty się odzywasz do ojca? - Głos macochy dobiegł go zza pleców.

\- Nie macie prawa. Nie macie zasranego prawa obrażać jedynych ludzi, którzy mnie doceniają! - krzyknął, podnosząc się z podłogi.

\- Nie podnoś na mnie głosu. Dajemy ci wszystko, czego potrzebujesz. Masz pieniądze. - Macocha stanęła obok jego ojca, a w jej oczach płonęła pogarda.

\- Pieniądze... Tak. Mamy ich od zasrania! Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że gówno o mnie wiecie i nie jestem z wami szczęśliwy. - Wskazał na kominek, a po jego policzkach potoczyła się kolejna porcja łez.

\- Coś ci się nie podoba? Jesteś dziwolągiem. Widziałem, co oglądasz. Chcesz być taki? Proszę bardzo, ale nie pod moim dachem. Wynoś się z tego domu i żyj sobie, jak chcesz - krzyknął na niego ojciec.

\- Wszędzie będzie lepiej niż tutaj! Skąd możecie wiedzieć, kim jestem? Tak! Jestem dziwolągiem! Pierdolonym, zasranym dziwolągiem! I wiecie co? Trudno! Jeszcze zobaczycie, że będę kimś i będę szczęśliwy, mimo wszystko! - ryknął, zdzierając sobie gardło.

\- Tak sobie pomyślałam, wiesz, skarbie... W sumie możemy zrobić tak: Mamy obowiązek utrzymywać... to coś, dopóki nie skończy edukacji. Niech sobie znajdzie jakieś mieszkanie, damy mu pieniądze na jedzenie i czynsz... Dopóki będzie się uczył. Zniknie z naszego życia, my mamy swoje dziecko w drodze, a ta pomyłka nie będzie już częścią naszej rodziny - powiedziała macocha, całując w policzek męża, któremu najwyraźniej spodobał się ten pomysł.

\- A więc, Ken. Mam akurat wolne mieszkanie w centrum miasta. Wyniesiesz się z tego domu i nie pokażesz mi na oczy, dopóki nie zmądrzejesz i się nie zmienisz - powiedział mu ojciec i bez słowa wyszedł z żoną z pokoju, zostawiając Kanekiego samego.  
Nogi znów się pod nim ugięły i drżącymi palcami wyciągnął kawałek kurtki, który leżał przy kominku. Nigdy wcześniej tak długo nie płakał.  
Wyprowadził się bez słowa kilka dni później, a przyjaciele, których tak bardzo kochał, gdy tylko usłyszeli, że nie ma pieniędzy, zostawili go.  
Został sam.  
Był złamany.  
Nie miał nic.  
Ale pewnego dnia wstał inny. Włączył laptopa. Puścił swoją ulubioną płytę In This Moment i uśmiechnął się krzywo. W jego sercu płonęła nienawiść. Nie ma nic za darmo na tym świecie. Ludzie to szmaty, a on będzie ich niszczył. Jednego po drugim. Pewnością siebie zdobędzie serca ludzi w szkole, a poza nią będzie robił to samo, co zrobiono jemu. Będzie łamał innych, udowadniając światu, jak chora jest rzeczywistość.

Uśmiechając się krzywo, wyrzucił mundurek przez okno.

\- Od dzisiaj to ja się bawię i zaczynam swoją wolność - rzucił sam do siebie i łapiąc papierosy, wyszedł z domu. Widział w jednym ze sklepów świetną skórzaną kurtkę. Akurat na niego.

Usiadł gwałtownie, wybudzając się ze snu. Oddychał płytko i był zlany potem... ten koszmar nie śnił mu się już od dawna.

Objął kolana ramionami i oparł na nich czoło. Czuł łzy pod powiekami, nie chciał tego. Zdecydowanie nie chciał płakać.

\- Proszę... nie teraz. Nie znowu...

Drżącymi rękami chwycił telefon. W pierwszym odruchu chciał zadzwonić do Kuro, ale zdążył już usunąć jego numer. I całe szczęście. Nie powinien myśleć teraz o nim. To było już skończone. Definitywnie.

Wykręcił numer do najbardziej zaufanej sobie w tej chwili osoby i powiedział tylko dwa słowa.

\- Przyjedź... proszę.

Dwadzieścia minut później zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Shiro już się nie trząsł, ale widać było po nim, że wciąż jest zdenerwowany.

Wpuścił go do środka i wziął od niego torbę, w której znalazł dwa niemieckie piwa i paczkę fajek. Mężczyzna przed nim zdjął czapkę, którą miał zaciągniętą prawie na oczy. Fioletowe włosy miał związane niedbale w kitkę na czubku głowy.

\- Scheisse, nie zdążyłem się nawet uczesać.

Ten widok rozbawił Shiro, który jeszcze chwilę temu nie mógł się zdobyć nawet na drgnięcie warg ku górze. Zawsze nienaganny wygląd Kanae tak różnił się od tego, jaki był teraz. Miał potargane włosy, niezapięty jeden guzik koszuli, do tego nawet nie założył żadnych ozdób, co było na co dzień jego znakiem rozpoznawczym.

\- No i co cię tak bawi? - warknął, zdejmując gumkę z włosów. - Lepiej chodź do łazienki.  
\- Po co?  
\- Ja się uczeszę, a ty się wygadasz.  
Tuż po rozstaniu z Kuro, Shiro był tak zły, że nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Był wściekły na samego siebie, że mu zaufał; że był gotów zrobić dla drugiej osoby wszystko; że się, kurwa, zakochał.

Wrócił do domu, po drodze rozwalając ze dwa kubły ze śmieciami. Nie miał ochoty bawić się w chodzenie po klubach. Chciał się zapić i zapomnieć. Po prostu uwolnić od tego gówniarza.

* * *

Miał w głowie mętlik, co odbijało się negatywnie na jego pracy i miał już nawet wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila, a Touka wyrzuci go przez najbliższe okno. Dwa razy pomieszał zamówienia, raz pomylił karmel z czekoladą robiąc deser, a do tego stłukł jedną filiżankę i to tylko dlatego, że klientowi udało się złapać tę drugą.

\- Idź już wreszcie do domu!  
Odetchnęła z wyraźną ulgą, gdy skończyła się wreszcie jego zmiana.  
\- Przepraszam, Touka – jęknął, otwierając tylne drzwi. Prawie nadepnął leżącą na wycieraczce czerwoną różę. Gdy schylił się po nią, dostrzegł obok siebie ruch.  
\- Bonjour, Kaneki.  
Oparty o ścianę, z jedną ręką w kieszeni, zerkając na niego z lekkim uśmiechem wyglądał naprawdę czarująco.  
\- Dobry wieczór, Tsukiyama. Czekałeś na mnie?  
Nawet jego brązowe spodnie i fioletowa koszula, która niesamowicie gryzła się z jaskrawym zielonym krawatem, nie zniszczyły tego wrażenia.

\- Oczywiście. - Zbliżył się i pocałował policzek Kanekiego. - Chciałbyś przyjść dziś do mnie na kolację? Potem moglibyśmy obejrzeć film.  
Nie miał powodów, by się nie zgadzać, jednak zawahał się. Nie był pewien, czy ma ochotę gdziekolwiek wychodzić poza swój własny pokój, ale nie potrafił mu odmówić.  
\- Dobrze.  
\- Muy bien!

Kaneki był w mieszkaniu Tsukiyamy drugi raz, a wciąż wydawało mu się tak samo niesamowite. Zwłaszcza jego kuchnia. Wciąż zachwycała go ilość przypraw i ziół, które się tam znajdowały.

Tsukiyama był kucharzem z powołania. Łączył ze sobą smaki i tworzył potrawy, które doprowadzały ludzi na granice przyjemności. Oczywiście, zdarzały się też niewypały, ale to go tylko motywowało, by szukać dalej i głębiej nowych smaków.  
Tsukiyama uwielbiał rozmawiać o tym z Kanekiem. Dawał mu próbować swoje nowe dania i pytał:  
\- Jak to smakuje?  
A Kaneki mówił używając tak wyszukanych metafor, że nie próbując nawet, był w stanie sobie ten smak wyobrazić.  
Tego wieczoru też zapytał. Zabrał talerz Kanekiego i włożył go do zmywarki.  
\- Jak ci smakowało?  
\- Było niesamowite. Wręcz brak mi słów.  
Ale Kanekiemu nigdy nie brakowało słów  
Złapał go za ramiona i pocałował, co chłopak po chwili niezdarnie starał się odwzajemnić. Ale nie był w tym pasji. Nie było w tym pocałunku tego, co Tsukiyama miał nadzieję poczuć. I nie dlatego, że nie był zakochany, a dlatego, że jego uczucie nie było odwzajemnione.  
Odsunął się i spojrzał na Kanekiego, odgarniając mu włosy na bok.  
\- Coś się stało?  
\- To TY mi powiedz, co się stało, Kaneki – odpowiedział mu.  
\- Ja... nie rozumiem.

\- Oh mio dio! – Dramatycznie zapał się za czoło. – Jesteś jak ślepe nowo narodzone kocię, które błądzi we mgle!

\- Słucham…?

\- Kaneki… Znam cię nie od dziś. Sam fakt twojego braku chęci do rozmowy i roztrzepanie aż wrzeszczy - BIG PROBLEM! Usiądźmy. – Wskazał dłonią kanapę.

\- Nadal nie wiem, o co ci chodzi…- Kaneki usiadł, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Możemy w końcu przejść do sedna, bo cię nie rozumiem?

\- Może ty mi w końcu powiesz, kto ci zamącił w głowie i kto mi ciebie odebrał?

\- S-słucham?!

\- Kaneki. What a joke! Ty naprawdę oślepłeś. Od miesiąca nie jesteś tą samą osobą, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? - Tsukiyama uśmiechnął się krzywo i zmierzwił mu włosy.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Jesteś…inny. Bardziej…żywy? Uśmiechnięty. Non stop trzymasz się za swój wisiorek i sprawdzasz telefon. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja mam bardzo dobry wzrok. - Zaśmiał się cicho

\- Wydaje ci się.

\- Kaneki! Nie bierz mnie za idiotę. Od kilku dni wydajesz się być w zupełnie innym świecie. -

\- Ja…straciłem kogoś. To normalne, że nie mam dobrego humoru.

\- Kaneki, słońce, masz łzy w oczach.

\- To był ktoś, kogo bardzo polubiłem, okej?! - Wręcz krzyknął i przetarł oczy rękawem.

\- Taki introwertyk jak ty… Nie wmówisz mi, że te nie znaczył dla ciebie więcej. Co się stało?

\- P-pocałował mnie. Ten zapatrzony w siebie idiota mnie pocałował… A ja... jestem z tobą! Nie myślał o moich uczuciach. O niczym! Zrobił to bez pytania! - Kaneki ciągle krzyczał, nie wiedział, czy robił to, by przekonać Tsukiyamę czy siebie.

\- Kaneki...

\- Nie zna mnie! - wrzasnął, przewracając łokciem wazon.

\- Uspokój się, mówię. - Głos Tsukiyamy nagle zrobił się głęboki i niebezpieczny. Kaneki ucichł. Zdenerwowany Tsukiyama to nie był ktoś, z kim chciałby mieć do czynienia

\- Nie bierz mnie za skończonego idiotę. Widziałem, jak ochoczo do niego biegłeś. Widziałem, jak się uśmiechałeś na wiadomości od niego. Jak patrzyłeś się na jego zdjęcie w swoim telefonie. Jesteś dzieckiem, Kaneki. Dzieckiem, które błądzi we mgle. Trzymasz się swojej bezpiecznej strefy, boisz się od niej odejść. SANTO CIELO! Czy ty nie widzisz tego, że to nie mnie kochasz?! Mam dość bycia z osobą, która jest ze mną z litości. Przejrzyj na oczy i nie rób sobie krzywdy! - Tsukiyama złapał Kanekiego za dłoń i spojrzał mu w oczy. – Nie rób tego sobie, a także nie rób tego mojej osobie. Nie każ mi patrzeć, jak toniesz w bagnie, do którego sam doprowadziłeś.

Kaneki patrzył się na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Co…

\- Kaneki. Boisz się nowych doświadczeń, chcesz być przy tym, co znasz. Nie chcesz ranić ludzi, ale przez swoje zachowanie tym bardziej ranisz wszystkich wokół siebie. Wiem, kim jest ten chłopak. To przeciwieństwo mnie. Widziałem nawet zdjęcia z waszych spotkań. Wybacz mi, ale nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś patrzył na kogoś w taki sposób, tym bardziej na mnie. To jego kochasz, prawda? - Jego głos lekko zadrżał przy ostatnich słowach, dlatego ścisnął rękę Kanekiego.

\- Nie! Ja… jestem z tobą! - krzyknął, opuszczając głowę.

\- To nie jest wystarczający powód, by mnie kochać. A wierz mi, że im dłużej będziesz żył w kłamstwie, tym bardziej nas zranisz. Proszę, por favor, querido Kaneki. Przejrzyj na oczy. Pomyśl o tym, co czułeś, jak cię pocałował. Pomyśl o nim, a potem popatrz na mnie. Nie jesteś głupi. Ty wiedziałeś o tym od dawna, ale nie chciałeś się do tego przyznać. - Tsukiyama puścił jego dłoń i uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Ja…

\- Kochasz go...

\- Ch-chyba...T-tak, kocham.

\- ...i straciłeś go przez swoją niedojrzałość.

\- Tak… - W oczach Kanekiego pojawiły się łzy.

\- A on cię teraz nienawidzi...

\- Tak. Shiro mnie nienawidzi. O mój Bo-że...n-nie…co ja zrobiłem? On teraz naprawdę...? Shiro… Shiro… Nie… Błagam…- Kaneki wybuchnął płaczem, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Rzeczywistość, którą tak długo starał się ignorować, uderzyła w niego ze zdwojoną siłą.  
Tsukiyama patrzył na to przez chwilę, po czym pogładził go po włosach.

\- Niestety, musisz ponieść konsekwencje swoich czynów, a teraz zadam ci pytanie. Kaneki, ile jesteś w stanie zrobić, by go odzyskać?  
\- J-ja... zrobię wszystko - załkał, wciąż trzymając ręce przy twarzy

\- Musisz o niego zawalczyć. Jeżeli ci zależy, zrobisz wszystko, ale nie będzie łatwo. Złamałeś chłopakowi serce.

\- Ale… ale jak JA mam cokolwiek zdziałać?

\- Za coś cię polubił, prawda? Teraz to od ciebie zależy, czy go odzyskasz. - Tsukiyama wstał z kanapy i podszedł do stołu, by napić się wody.

\- Nie mam pojęcia jak...

\- Kaneki. Mogę zaprowadzić cię do jego pracy, a tam nie będzie mógł ci uciec. Pytanie tylko, czy masz odwagę, by tam pójść.

\- Tak. Tak sądzę. - Podniósł głowę, w jego oczach płonęło desperackie zdecydowanie.

\- No to It's time to work! Musimy cię wystroić, bo takiego cię tam nie wpuszczą - powiedział Tsukiyama, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Mimo dość później pory, mniej więcej godzinę później stali przed obskurnym budynkiem w jednej z ciemniejszych ulic w dzielnicy. Kuro przełknął głośno ślinę. Tsukiyama ubrał go w białą koszulkę, czarną kamizelkę i jeansy, do tego wystylizował mu włosy, zdjął okulary i lekko podmalował. Już dawno nie czuł się tak zdenerwowany.

\- Gotów? - zapytał Tsukiyama.

\- Całkowicie nie, ale muszę to zrobić.

\- Tres bien. Powodzenia.

\- Tsukiyama - zawołał go i mężczyzna na chwilę jeszcze się do niego odwrócił. - Dziękuję ci… i przepraszam - wybełkotał i ukłonił się nisko

\- Wiesz, Kaneki, przeprosiny przyjęte, ale ja jestem szczerym człowiekiem i nie lubię żyć w kłamstwie. Sądzę, że taki obrót spraw wyjdzie nam na dobre. Żegnaj - rzucił, odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył przed siebie.

A Kuro drżącymi palcami nacisnął na klamkę.


	7. Chapter 7

To miejsce wychodziło zdecydowanie poza wszelkie wyobrażenia Kuro. Z początku oślepiły go kolorowe światła, potem poczuł odór alkoholu, perfum i potu, który zdawał się jednak nikomu nie przeszkadzać. Zapatrzony, wpadł na wysokiego, łysego mężczyznę.

\- Spieprzaj stąd, gówniarzu!  
\- Ja... przepraszam bardzo. - Wycofał się, cicho przepraszając.  
Czy trafił do jakiegoś piekła?  
Po jego prawej dziewczyny w skąpych strojach tańczyły na rurach przez mężczyznami, którzy rzucali w nie banknotami. Wdzięczyły się tak bardzo, że Kuro uznał to za aż niesmaczne, ale gdy jedna z nich spojrzała na niego i puściła mu oczko, odwrócił się speszony.  
W ostatniej chwili wyminął dwóch pijanych chłopaków, którzy, drąc się wniebogłosy, śpiewali jakąś ciężką do zidentyfikowania piosenkę.  
\- Hej, młody. - Usłyszał nagle za sobą i odwrócił się gwałtownie. Miał już łzy w oczach ze strachu. To miejsce go przerażało.  
\- Shiro... - szepnął. Wyglądał... inaczej. Miał wyzywający makijaż, w tym czerwone usta. Obcisłe skórzane spodnie i czarna bokserka wyglądały na nim tak seksownie, aż zabrakło mu słów.  
\- Po co tu przyszedłeś? - Wrogi ton głosu Shiro przypomniał mu o jego winie.  
\- Ja chciałem... cię przeprosić.  
\- Ta? Ciekawe – prychnął, przeczesując swoją spiętą do góry grzywkę.  
Do Kuro nagle coś dotarło. Mimo że wcześniej był tego świadom, rzeczywistość jakby dopiero go uderzyła. Ten klub... to było to miejsce, gdzie ostatnio szedł Shiro, gdy za nim poszedł. Ten klub to było jego miejsce pracy... i on tu pracował, tylko... jak?  
\- T-tutaj pracujesz? - zapytał go.  
W odpowiedzi aż uniósł zdziwiony brwi.  
\- A co, ciekawy? Jak tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, co robię, mogę ci pokazać.  
Nie siląc się na delikatność, chwycił Kuro za nadgarstek i wciągnął za kotarę. Dawało to swego rodzaju intymność. Shiro popchnął go na kanapę, kolanem rozsuwając mu nogi.  
\- No co tam, dzieciaku? Boisz się? - Gwałtownie uniósł jego podbródek, by spojrzeć mu w oczy i usiadł na nim okrakiem. - Trzęsiesz się – zadrwił.  
Niemal dotykał jego ust swoimi, tak blisko się znajdowali. Wysunął język i polizał jego górą wargę, aż w końcu go pocałował. Kuro zareagował zaskakująco chętnie, odwzajemniając pocałunek, jak tylko potrafił. Był otumaniony dotykiem Shiro i adrenaliną.  
Gdy Shiro przerwał pocałunek, uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie i spojrzał na niego. Miał zamglone spojrzenie.

\- Nie wiesz, jakie to uczucie, kiedy ktoś robi cię w chuja? Daje ci nadzieję, a potem na twoich oczach ją niszczy? Nie mam nic do ciebie, Kuro. Po prostu jesteś jeszcze dzieciakiem w kwestii uczuć. Nie wiesz, czego chcesz. Chcesz mieć wszystko, ale wiesz co? Takim zachowaniem stracisz każdego po kolei. Ranić siebie zamiast ranić innych, co nie? Idiotyzm - wyszeptał Shiro, po czym złapał palcami dolną wargę Kuro i lekko ją pociągnął.  
Kuro nie myśląc nad tym, co robi, położył dłonie na udach Shiro. Chciał więcej. Nie myślał już logicznie. Pragnął jego dotyku. Słowa Shiro wypalały mu w mózgu bolesną dziurę, ale nie był w stanie myśleć logicznie.  
Wplótł dłonie w czarne włosy i zbliżył się do niego. Serce Kuro stanęło w miejscu. Shiro przysunął się do niego tak, że stykali się klatkami piersiowymi. Musnął jego wargi swoimi, aż przez ciało Kuro przeszedł dreszcz.

\- Nie wiesz, czego chcesz, prawda? Ciało podpowiada ci jedno, a twój zamknięty umysł drugie - rzucił Shiro i musnął dolną wargą usta Kuro, który jęknął cicho. Jego umysł zasłoniło pożądanie. Jeszcze mocniej złapał Shiro za biodra, aż syknął, wiedząć że będzie miał od tego siniaki.  
\- Hej, Kuro – szepnął, nachylając się do jego ust – chcesz tego?  
\- Chcę.  
Słysząc tę odpowiedź, Shiro wybuchnął śmiechem i wstał.  
\- Ależ ty jesteś naiwny. Myślałeś, że ci wybaczę? Życie to nie bajka, Kuro, a ja... nie daję drugich szans – powiedział, wychodząc za kotarę.  
\- Shiro, czekaj! - Chwycił go za rękę, a Shiro posłał mu drwiące spojrzenie.  
\- Jesteś taki niewinny, że to aż słodkie! Wiesz co, Kuro... Ta twoja dziecinność... kiedyś cię zgubi. Nie potrafisz też wybierać. To mnie irytuje. Sam kiedyś taki byłem. Delikatny? Tak.. To chyba dobre słowo - rzucił Shiro ostrym tonem, oczy błyszczały mu niebezpiecznie.  
\- Wiem, czego chcę. I nie jestem dzieckiem.  
\- Doprawdy? - Chwycił go za tyłek i przyciągnął do siebie, patrząc z wyższością.  
\- Chcę... ciebie. Chcę, ale nie w taki sposób... Shiro, proszę.  
Gwałtownie puścił Kuro i wycofał się, odwracając do niego tyłem.  
\- Komedia, kurwa. Spieprzaj stąd, gówniarzu. To nie jest miejsce dla takich grzecznych chłopców jak ty.

Shiro od lat się tak nie czuł. Wchodząc na zaplecze, miał wrażenie, że upadnie, jeśli nie uda mu się na chwilę usiąść. Prawie przebiegł przez pokój i trzasnął za sobą drzwiami łazienki.  
\- Kurwa! - krzyknął, kopiąc w drzwi kabiny, nim upadł na podłogę, zakrywając z roztrzęsienia twarz dłońmi. Fajka byłaby teraz zbawieniem, pomyślał, ale nie miał odwagi, by się podnieść.  
\- Co ty odpierdalasz?  
Do łazienki wpadł Kanae, patrząc na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- Przyszedł tu.  
To wystarczyło.  
Kuro stał niedaleko wyjścia. Wciąż wypatrywał Shiro, miał nadzieję, że się jeszcze pojawi.  
Zamiast niego stanął przed nim Kanae. Posłał mu pogardliwe spojrzenie i uderzył go w twarz, nie zaszczycając nawet słowem i odszedł.  
Kuro nie miał pojęcia, co i dlaczego się właśnie wydarzyło, ale oprócz tępego bólu, poczuł jeszcze strużkę krwi na policzku, który rozciął mu pierścionkiem.  
Przygryzł wargę, walcząc z piekącym uczuciem wewnątrz i wyszedł. Nie miał już siły.

* * *

Całą drogę do domu Kuro powstrzymywał łzy. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, co powiedział mu Shiro, bo to wywoływało kolejny atak płaczu. Wciąż wywracał oczami, mrugał i siąkał nosem. Wbiegł po schodach do swojego mieszkania, wywracając się przed drzwiami. Zaciskając oczy, wszedł do środka i gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi, przyszła ulga. Był w swoim azylu.  
Rzucił torbę na bok i nie wysilając się nawet, by zmienić ubranie, padł na łóżko i rozpłakał się. Przez jego zaciśnięte gardło wydostało się coraz głośniejsze łkanie.  
\- Dlaczego to zawsze ja? Tak bardzo chciałbym cofnąć czas.  
Sasaki wskoczył na łóżko i położył się obok niego.  
\- Sasaki, czy ja jestem taki zły? Zrobiłem coś, że nie mogę być szczęśliwy? Shiro...on już mi nie wybaczy, prawda?  
Przytulił mocno psa i załkał żałośnie.  
\- Więcej mu tego nie zrobię, obiecuję. Tylko niech on da mi szansę.  
Płakał tak długo, aż zasnął z wycieńczenia. Taka ilość negatywnych uczuć w tak krótkim czasie była dla niego zbyt męcząca. Wręcz destrukcyjna. Od lat nie czuł się tak rozdarty i zraniony jak tej nocy.  
Każdy kolejny dzień był dla niego udręką. Nie mogły opuścić go myśli o Shiro. I nie mógł zapomnieć tego, co mu powiedział. Słyszał wciąż jego słowa i widział jego twarz, gdy je wypowiadał. Od nowa i od nowa. Nie mógł sobie tego nie wyobrażać. Im dłużej o tym myślał, chciało mu się płakać. A gdy starał się nie myśleć, uporczywy ból brzucha nie dawał mu zapomnieć. Kulił się, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Noszenie okularów nie miało sensu, bo szkła wciąż moczył od nowa łzami. Siadał na środku pokoju i bez celu wpatrywał się w ścianę. Jego umysł podsyłał mu znienawidzone obrazy, które raniły go i pogarszały stan. I Kuro płakał. W końcu zaczynał wyć i krzyczeć. Wyklinał na siebie. Za swoją głupotę, za to jaki był ślepy i za to, że prawdopodobnie już tego nie naprawi. Ręce mu drżały, gdy chwytał w dłoń ołówek i przelewał swój ból na papier. To bolało jeszcze bardziej, ale w końcu dawało upragnioną ulgę. Odrzucał kartkę w kąt i sięgał po kolejną, bo jego myśli było zbyt wiele.  
Wyobrażał sobie, co Shiro o nim myśli, a to wywoływało kolejne napady łez. W domu było łatwiej, w szkole musiał nad sobą panować. Starał się nie patrzeć na Shiro, chciał mu schodzić z drogi, ale Shiro i tak nie obdarzał go nawet spojrzeniem.

* * *

\- Co ty... robisz?  
Shiro spojrzał zdziwiony na Kanae, który stanął w jego drzwiach z torbą zakupów. Przed chwilą wrócił z pracy i nawet nie zdążył jeszcze się umyć, gdy zadzwonił do drzwi.  
Kanae minął go i postawił zakupy na blacie.  
\- Włącz piekarnik.  
\- Co?  
\- Rób, co mówię – warknął.  
\- Dobra, kurwa – westchnął, wywracając oczami. Nie miał siły się kłócić. - Ale ja idę się umyć.  
Kanae tylko machnął na niego ręką, więc Shiro zrobił to samo.  
Kąpiel była na tyle przyjemna, że nie miał ochoty z niej wychodzić, mimo że jego myśli uciekały w złym kierunku, a naprawdę nie chciał myśleć znów o Kuro.  
Gdy otworzył drzwi łazienki, poczuł zapach pizzy rozchodzący się po mieszkaniu. Szybko przebrał się w dresowe spodnie i bluzkę. Na stoliku w salonie stały dwie upieczone mrożone pizze i flaszka wódki.  
\- Jedna?  
\- Na początek – odpowiedział Kanae, opierając się o lodówkę. Wyglądał dobrze, mimo tylu godzin spędzonych w robocie. Czasem Shiro się zastanawiał, czy wszyscy hości tak mają.  
\- Właśnie sobie przypomniałem, dlaczego cię znoszę – powiedział zgryźliwie Shiro, a Kanae prychnął w odpowiedzi.  
\- A ja się właśnie zastanawiam.  
Kanae był jedną z tych osób, które wkurzały go najbardziej, ale jednocześnie był też osobą, z którą mógł sobie w razie sprzeczki dać „po mordzie" i był spokój.  
Obaj byli zmęczeni po pracy i tym, co się w niej wydarzyło, dlatego nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy podpici siedzieli nieco chwiejnie na podłodze i patrzyli na siebie dziwnie.  
\- Ale ty jesteś spedalony, Kanae...  
\- Was? Spójrz na siebie, malujesz paznokcie... panienko. - Wybuchnął śmiechem.  
Shiro rzucił się na niego, Kanae prawie udało się odskoczyć, jednak nogą przewrócił na stoliku butelkę, a jej procentowa zawartość polała ich obu.  
\- Nie wódka! - Podskoczyli jednocześnie, chcąc uratować alkohol, przy czym zderzyli się głowami.  
\- Noż kurwa! - krzyknął Shiro. Postawił butelkę na środku stołu i uniósł ręce, pokazując, że sytuacja opanowana.  
\- Oh mein Gott.  
Kanae położył się na podłodze, a Shiro po chwili do niego dołączył i zaczęli się śmiać.  
\- Śmierdzisz wódką, zdejmij to. - Pociągnął koszulkę Kanae do góry, ściągając ją, aż wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Po chwili dość nieporadnie udało mu się też zdjąć swoją bluzkę i spróbował uderzyć nią Kanae, ale ręka opadła mu bez sił na jego talię.  
Shiro nie miał pojęcia, kiedy zaczęli się całować. Czuł dłonie Kanae w swoich włosach, a sam przeniósł go kawałek w drodze do swojego pokoju. Ale kiedy w końcu znaleźli się w łóżku, obaj padli na nim bez sił i zasnęli.  
A gdy Shiro obudził się rano, był przerażony bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.  
\- O kurwaokurwaokurwaokurwaoKURWA!  
Kanae przewracając się na drugi bok wyklinał po niemiecku na czym świat stoi. Nakrył głowę poduszką, spod której po chwili wyjrzał i nagle podskoczył jak oparzony.  
Byli w jednym łóżku.  
Prawie nadzy.  
Pijani.  
\- Tylko mi nie mów, że...  
\- Nie wiem, kurwa!  
Shiro w panice zaczął szukać zużytych prezerwatyw(to było coś, o czym nigdy nie zapominał), a Kanae pobiegł do łazienki przepłukać usta.  
Jak się ostatecznie okazało, do niczego nie doszło. Na szczęście.

* * *

Hide wiedział. Nie musiał nawet pytać, by wiedzieć, jak bardzo cierpi jego przyjaciel. A Kaneki uciekał przed nim właśnie dlatego, że wiedział. Zawsze to robił. Zamykał się ze swoim bólem w czterech ścianach. Przed światem, przed ludźmi i przed Hide.  
Miał czasem wrażenie, że Kaneki zwyczajnie wstydzi się tego, jak łatwo go zranić, choć to nie była prawda. A przecież przed nim nie miał się czego wstydzić, bo Hide znał go lepiej niż ktokolwiek. I lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny na świecie wiedział, jak silny jest. W końcu był obok niego w najgorszych chwilach jego życia.  
O kulach dotarł pod jego drzwi i zapukał. Odpowiedziała mu cisza, a po chwili przerwało ją ciche zawodzenie psa.  
\- Kaneki, wiem, że jesteś w domu. Nie każ kalece z gipsem chodzić w tę i z powrotem.  
 _Cisza.  
_ \- Kaneki, nooo!  
Drzwi otworzyły się cicho, ale Kanekiego za nim nie było. Musiał otworzyć je i szybko zwiać. Hide wszedł do środka i tak jak się spodziewał, Kaneki leżał zakopany w pościeli po samo czoło i nie odzywał się.  
Westchnął cicho.  
\- Jadłeś ty coś chociaż? - zapytał. - Czyli nie – dodał, gdy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi i na jednej nodze doskoczył do kuchni.  
Na szybko zrobione kanapki postawił na szafce przy łóżku, gdzie usiadł i pociągnął za kołdrę.  
\- Koniec tego dobrego – powiedział, kładąc się obok niego. Kaneki spojrzał na niego zaczerwienionymi oczami i posłusznie wtulił się w jego rozłożone ramiona.  
\- No już, wypłacz się. Wiem, że boli – szepnął, głaszcząc go po włosach.  
Kaneki płakał i mówił; o wszystkim, co się ostatnio stało; o Shiro, o Tsukiyamie; o chaosie, który panował w jego głowie; o tym, jak bardzo jest głupi i jak bardzo żałuje. A Hide tylko tulił go mocniej i nie mówił nic ponad to, co Kaneki doskonale już wiedział.


	8. Chapter 8

Leżał na łóżku już którąś godzinę. Przez ten czas sufit stał się dla niego bardzo interesujący, mimo że prawie go nie widział przez późną godzinę i rolety, które nie wpuszczały do pokoju nawet światła latarni z ulicy.  
Dużo myślał na temat tego, co się ostatnio działo. Starał się trzeźwo ocenić sytuację, co nie za bardzo mu się udawało. Powoli jednak dochodził do wniosku, że to jest jego limit; że więcej nie wytrzyma; że sobie nie poradzi, jeśli Shiro po raz kolejny wyrzuci mu w twarz zbyt wiele okrutnej prawdy.  
\- Chyba czas się poddać – wychrypiał bardziej do siebie niż do Sasakiego, który leżał obok i którego od dłuższego czasu drapał za uchem.  
Usiadł i poczuł lekkie zawroty głowy. Nie jadł od rana, a teraz odczuwał tego skutki. Podniósł się i spróbował przekopać się przez stertę rzeczy na swoim biurku do włącznika światła. Niezbyt efektownie. Światło co prawda włączył, ale zrzucił przy tym połowę tego, co było na biurku.  
\- Pierdoła ze mnie – mruknął do siebie, a przed oczami zobaczył mroczki, aż musiał się oprzeć. Zaraz też przypomniał sobie Shiro, który tak go nazywał i pstrykał w czoło albo dmuchał dymem w twarz.  
A potem się śmiał.  
Kuro przeczesał brutalnie włosy, ciągnąc za nie i ukucnął, żeby pozbierać rzeczy.  
\- Przestań już!  
Ze sterty powoli wyciągał zeszyty i układał je jeden na drugim. Gdy sięgnął po kolejny, dostrzegł pomiędzy rzeczami naszyjnik. Sięgnął po niego. Białe yang na łańcuszku. Nie.  
Podniósł się gwałtownie, zaciskając na nim palce. Jeszcze nie, zdecydował. To jeszcze nie koniec. Tsukiyama powiedział, że musi się postarać. Hide się martwił, a Touka go rozszarpie, jeśli będzie unikał pracy. No i Shiro... Chciał, żeby znowu uśmiechnął się do niego tak jak wtedy, gdy dał mu naszyjnik.  
\- Sasaki – zawołał. Pies zeskoczył z łóżka i podbiegł do niego, machając ogonem. - Życz mi powodzenia, piesku. Jeszcze się nie poddałem.

* * *

Gdy wrócił do szkoły z nogą w gipsie, Hide zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo wygodne jest to, że mają zajęcia głównie w jednej klasie. Żałował tylko, że nie ma lekcji razem z Kanekim, żeby mieć na niego oko. Martwił się, że coś może się stać.  
Po kilku godzinach siedzenia na tyłku, niestety, musiał opuścić swoje miejsce, bo jego klasa miała mieć wuef. Wyszedł na przerwę jako ostatni i zdał sobie sprawę, że czeka go w sumie godzina nicnierobienia.  
Westchnął, powoli podążając korytarzem. Kątem oka dostrzegł Shiro, który szybkim krokiem szedł w stronę bocznego wyjścia. No super. Bo on nie ma co robić tylko go ganiać na tych swoich czterech nogach.  
O kulach dotarł do drzwi, za którymi, co dziwne, Shiro opierał się o parapet i palił papierosa. Chyba udało mu się znaleźć ślepą strefę kamer, czy jak to się tam nazywa.  
Hide niedelikatnie popchnął drzwi, które chyba w odwecie prawie go przytrzasnęły, gdy stawiał przed sobą kulę, żeby wyjść.  
\- Może byś pomógł kalece, co?  
Shiro nieco zdezorientowany przytrzymał drzwi, aż Hide udało się wyjść na dwór.  
\- No co? Chciałem tylko z tobą pogadać, nie musisz być taki zdziwiony.  
Postawił kule obok siebie, przystając na chwilę na jednej nodze. Nie było może najcieplej, ale dało się wytrzymać te kilka minut.  
\- Lubisz go? - zapytał prosto z mostu Hide.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Dobra. Wróć! Nie tak. Na pewno go lubisz, znaczy na pewno coś ci się w nim podoba, nawet jeśli teraz myślisz, że jest inaczej.  
Shiro spojrzał przed siebie, jakby go nie słuchał i odpalił drugiego papierosa, a Hide kontynuował.  
\- To nie jest zupełnie tak, że on dał ci kosza. No dobra, może i dał. Ja nie chcę go bronić, ale spróbuj go zrozumieć. Kaneki zawsze trzymał się z boku z nosem w książkach. Nigdy nie patrzył na ludzi ani na ich zachowania. Żył sam w swoim świecie. Na pewno zauważyłeś, jak naiwny potrafi być. On po prostu... nie wie... nigdy nie wiedział, jak komukolwiek odmówić.  
\- Doprawdy? - Zironizował Shiro.  
\- To, co ci powiedział... nawet mnie to zaskoczyło. Wiesz, ten jego związek z Tsukiyamą... on nawet nie wie, na czym to miało polegać. - Westchnął. - Prawda jest taka, że pierwszy raz widzę, żeby Kaneki był w stanie tak precyzyjnie określić to, co czuje. I pierwszy raz o to walczy.  
Ton Hide nieco się zmienił, gdy obrócił się i spojrzał prosto na Shiro.  
\- Posłuchaj mnie, ty też nie jesteś święty. Od początku nie miałeś czystych intencji, dlatego nie rób teraz z siebie ofiary. Gdybyś zamiast bawić się w podchody, zwyczajnie z nim porozmawiał, nie doszłoby do takiej sytuacji.  
Wziął głęboki oddech, żeby się trochę uspokoić. Chciał mu przemówić do rozsądku, a nie wywołać kłótnie.  
\- Po prostu... trochę go zrozum. Jest sobie zupełnie zwyczajnym dzieciakiem, nie wyróżnia się z tłumu, wręcz można powiedzieć, że się w niego wtapia. I nagle, ni stąd ni zowąd, zaczyna się kumplować z kimś takim jak ty. Zauważalnym, pewnym siebie i zbuntowanym. I wtedy okazuje się, że ten ktoś czuje coś więcej. Wyobraź to sobie. Spróbuj postawić się w jego sytuacji. A jeśli to nic nie da, to... ja się nim zajmę.  
Gdy skończył, Shiro zgasił niedopałek papierosa butem i bez słowa wszedł do szkoły. Hide odetchnął cicho i zwiesił głowę, a chłodny wiatr rozwiał mu włosy. Pozostała mu tylko nadzieja, że nie nagadał się na marne.

* * *

\- Trzymaj się - rzucił do szefowej, chwycił plecak i zarzucił kaptur na głowę. Kolejna noc w pracy właśnie się skończyła i Shiro nie mógł marzyć o niczym innym jak o swoim wygodnym łóżku.  
Otworzył drzwi wejściowe. Na zewnątrz czekał na niego Kanae ubrany w swój czarny płaszcz. Shiro zmierzył go podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Zazwyczaj wracali razem tylko wtedy, kiedy Kanae chciał się wyżalić lub chcieli się dobić jeszcze paroma drinkami w jego domu.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? Znowu jakaś panna chciała ci rozpiąć rozporek swoimi obgryzionymi paznokciami i musisz odreagować? - rzucił żartobliwie i uderzył Kanae otwartą dłonią w plecy.

\- Sheisse! Czy ty masz w sobie coś takiego jak gracja? A z resztą do kogo ja to mówię? Do osoby, która zabierała dziewczyny do kanciapy z tyłu klubu, bo nie mogła wytrzymać pięciu minut. - Kanae uśmiechnął się wrednie i potrząsnął głową. Fioletowe kosmyki włosów opadły mu zawadiacko na oczy i policzki.

\- No, Różyczko, nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie

\- Muszę z tobą pogadać, bo denerwuje mnie to, co odwalasz, Kaneki.- Uśmiech na jego twarzy zbladł. Kanae patrzył mu się w oczy. - Usiądźmy w parku, masz fajki?

\- Mam.

Szli w ciszy. Shiro z rękoma w kieszeni, wpatrując się w chodnik. Trochę się martwił. Kanae nigdy nie zachowywał się w ten sposób. Nigdy nie był tak poważny. Zazwyczaj się irytował, dawał mu w mordę i bluźnił, najczęściej po niemiecku. Nigdy nie był tak przybity. Coś musiało się stać.  
Razem usiedli na ławce i zapalili po papierosie. Słońce zaczynało wschodzić na horyzoncie. Shiro skrzywił się – już wiedział, że opuści kolejny dzień w szkole.

Ostatnimi czasy Pandemonium było dla niego idealną ucieczką od rzeczywistości i zostawał tam tak długo, jak tylko mógł.

\- Słuchaj, Kaneki – zaczął Kanae, wypuszczając dym z ust. - Co ty odkurwiasz?

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- O to, że właśnie spierdalasz sobie życie do reszty

\- Słucham? - Shiro wyprostował się i aż odsunął papierosa z ust.

\- Jesteś ślepy czy głupi? - Kanae wstał i stanął naprzeciwko Shiro, patrząc na niego z góry.

\- Co ty do mnie masz, do chuja?! Coś ci nagle odjebało? - Shiro zmrużył oczy i wyrzucił fajkę na bok.

\- To, kretynie, że jeszcze chwila i stracisz osobę, którą kochasz! Jesteś pierdolonym hipokrytą i idiotą! Nie widzisz tego? Nie widzisz, jak ten gówniarz się o ciebie stara, jak bardzo mu na tobie zależy?! Zachowujesz się jak pierdolona księżniczka! Nie dajesz ludziom popełniać błędów. A co? Może sam jesteś lepszy? Jesteś, kurwa, celowo ślepy! - Kanae wrzasnął i uderzył go w twarz dłonią. Shiro był w szoku, bo dostrzegł w jego oczach łzy.

\- Twoje pierdolone uczucie jest odwzajemnione! A ty ciągle uciekasz! Po co?! Uciekasz nawet od rozmowy! Jesteś jebanym tchórzem, Kaneki! Zachowujesz się jak pięciolatek! A wiesz co mnie najbardziej wkurwia?! To, że masz to, o co ja walczę od lat! Osoba, którą kochasz, kocha ciebie! A moje napierdalanie i walka dają tyle samo efektu co nic! - Nie mógł przestać krzyczeć, a po jego policzku spłynęła łza. Shiro próbował ją wytrzeć, ale Kanae odtrącił jego dłoń.

\- Nie rób sobie tego. Nie każdy musi być chujem. Kochasz go. Widzę to. I to nie tylko cieleśnie. Kochas o. To widać z kilometra. Przecież widzę, jak sprawdzasz telefon, jak nieobecny jesteś. Zachowujesz się jak niedoruchana dziewica. Przysięgam. Przypierdolę ci, jak znowu coś odjebiesz...  
Shiro zbliżył się i oparł głowę Kanae na swoim ramieniu, przytulając go.

\- Wybacz, że doprowadziłem cię do takiego stanu. Chodź. Zabieram cię do siebie na piwo. Nie wrócisz do domu w tym stanie – powiedział, patrząc się w niebo. O tej godzinie było już pięknie niebieskie.

* * *

Kuro czuł, że to jego ostatnia szansa, ale tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co robić. Nie mógł pozbyć się obaw, że Shiro może być w tej chwili z kimś innym. I nie przestawał spuszczać go z oczu. Na samą myśl coś ściskało go w klatce piersiowej. Hide mówił, że to zazdrość. Bardzo możliwe, ale nie zamierzał się do tego przyznawać. Shiro w końcu nie należał do niego.  
Z początku jedynie odprowadzał go wzrokiem, gdziekolwiek go widział. Gdy byli razem na stołówce, nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku, nawet jeśli Shiro siedział zupełnie sam.  
Z czasem zaczął robić to specjalnie. Wybierał parapet blisko jego klasy, siadał na nim z książką i patrzył. Podobnie było podczas późniejszych lekcji wuefu albo zajęć sportowych. Siadał na trybunach i mimo hałasu, który tam panował, czytał.  
I to mu wystarczyło. Nie musiał wciąż patrzeć. Był obok i czuł ten komfort, że wiedział, co się z nim dzieje.  
W końcu poczuł, że chce z nim porozmawiać. Jeszcze raz. Ostatni. Jeśli się nie uda, naprawdę odpuści, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Nie dziś.  
A jednak podejście do Shiro było trudniejsze niż myślał. Pokonanie strachu przez kolejnym odrzuceniem, tym bardziej gdy poprzednie tak bolało, nie było łatwe. Kuro wręcz bił się wewnątrz z samym sobą. Za każdym razem wyklinał się w myślach, gdy po raz kolejny zabrakło mu odwagi.  
Tym razem jednak posunął się o krok dalej. Postawił na szali samego siebie, jeśli by tym razem również nie podołał.  
Shiro miał skończyć pracę o 23.00. Już dziesięć minut wcześniej Kuro stał kryjąc się za budynkiem, skąd doskonale było widać tylne wyjście Pandemonium. Ciarki przeszły mu po plecach, gdy przypomniał sobie wnętrze klubu. Naprawdę nie chciał o tym teraz myśleć. To nie było nic przyjemnego.  
Gdy spojrzał na zegarek, okazało się, że nie wiadomo gdzie uciekło mu piętnaście minut. Podniósł wzrok na tylne wejście, gdzie już stał Shiro i... patrzył prosto na niego. Błyskawicznie się cofnął, ale było już za późno.  
Usłyszał... chyba pożegnanie. Nie był pewien, krew szumiała mu w głowie. Zakrył twarz dłońmi i wziął głęboki oddech, gotów wyjść mu naprzeciw i porozmawiać. Otworzył oczy i zamarł. Dłoń Shiro opierała się o ścianę tuż obok jego głowy. Uniósł wzrok na jego twarz. Był blisko. Tak blisko, że nie był nagle w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. Nawet nie wiedział, jak zacząć. Na szczęście, Shiro zrobił to za niego.  
\- Dlaczego tu przyszedłeś?  
\- Ja...  
\- Mówiłem, że to nie jest miejsce...  
\- ...ponieważ! - Krzyknął nagle, zaciskając pięści. Patrzył na jego klatkę piersiową i starał się nie drżeć z nerwów. - Muszę z tobą porozmawiać! Albo nie... to ty! Ty musisz mnie wysłuchać!  
\- Kuro...  
\- Ja wiem! Wiem, że zrobiłem źle. Powiedziałem za dużo. Byłem przerażony, teraz... też jestem. Nie mogę funkcjonować z myślą, że mnie nienawidzisz. Ja naprawdę lubię cię takiego! I nie mam nic do ciebie. To ja! To moja wina, jestem kretynem. A mój związek... zakończył się i ja... - W zdenerwowaniu nie mógł przestać mówić. Tak bardzo się bał, że gdy tylko się zamknie, Shiro znów go odtrąci.  
\- Zacznijmy od początku.  
\- C-co?  
\- Zacznijmy na nowo. Od początku – powiedział Shiro, zsuwając mu z ramienia plecak. Wyjął z niego książkę, którą już znał i wrzucił ją w błoto.  
\- Co ty ro-?  
\- Sory, Kuro. Odkupię ci ją, tylko zaczekaj na mnie po lekcjach.  
Kuro zacisnął usta, ledwo powstrzymując łzy.  
\- Shiro... - Głos i usta mu drżały.  
\- Chodź tu. - Przytulił go do siebie, a Kuro z ulgą wtulił się, siąkając nosem.  
\- Tym razem zaczekam na ciebie. Obiecuję – szepnął i w końcu naprawdę odetchnął z ulgą.


	9. Chapter 9

Hide miał wrażenie, że pęknie z dumy. Kaneki odważnie zaryzykował. Pokazał, że mu zależy i został wynagrodzony. Nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, że pokonał swój introwertyzm i z zadowoleniem oglądał jego uśmiech.  
\- To co, jesteście teraz parą? - zapytał.  
Kaneki od razu się speszył i zakłopotany podrapał po policzku.  
\- N-no... w sumie to nie wiem, ale... przytulił mnie.  
Hide roześmiał się.  
\- To już wiem. Wspominasz o tym nie po raz pierwszy.  
Kaneki był tym faktem strasznie zauroczony. Jakby bliskość Shiro naładowała go jakąś niesamowitą energią z kosmosu. Miał nadzieję, że Kaneki doczekał się w końcu swojego happy endu. Teraz myśli Hide będą się w końcu mogły skupić na innej osobie.  
Uśmiechnął się do siebie i spojrzał na zegarek.  
\- Łoa! Kaneki, sory, muszę kończyć, mam randkę! - powiedział, wstając od komputera. Kaneki obserwował go, gdy nerwowo skakał na jednej nodze po pokoju, szukając swojej bluzy, słuchawek i kluczy.  
\- Randkę? Czemu wcześniej nic nie mówiłeś?  
\- Nie chciałem zawracać ci głowy, ale w porządku, nie jestem zły czy coś. - Pochylił się do kamerki internetowej, uśmiechając przy tym i robiąc głupie miny.  
\- Ale... z kim?  
\- Kiedyś ci opowiem. Teraz lecę, trzymaj się. Mam nadzieję, że teraz to mnie się uda. - Puścił mu oczko i zakończył rozmowę na skype.

Kaneki siedział jeszcze przez chwilę niemało zdziwiony. Hide się z kimś umawiał, a on nic nie zauważył.  
Robiąc sobie kanapki, zastanawiał się, kim jest ta osoba. Hide miał słabość do uroczych dziewczyn, ale z drugiej strony nigdy nie widział, by się z którąkolwiek zaczął umawiać.  
Dźwięk wiadomości wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Sięgnął po telefon i otworzył ją.  
Nadawca: Tsukiyama Shuu  
„Felicitations"  
Uśmiechnął się siebie. Kiedy podczas ich pierwszej randki Tsukiyama odkrył, że Kaneki uczy się francuskiego, zaczął do niego w tym języku pisać maile. Na początku było mu trochę dziwnie, ale od jakiegoś czasu wymieniali wiadomości już tylko w tym języku.  
Dziś przysłał mu gratulacje. Nie miał pojęcia skąd, ale Tsukiyama już wiedział, że się pogodzili. Był mu bardzo wdzięczny za pomoc.  
„Merci beaucoup, Tsukiyama" odpisał. Wsunął telefon do kieszeni, ale zaraz zawibrował ponownie. Cicho zaśmiał się widząc wiadomość, w której Tsukiyama zapewniał go, że jeśli Shiro coś mu zrobi... zabiera go do siebie z powrotem.

* * *

Wychodząc z treningu, Shiro szybko założył na siebie kurtkę, nawet jej nie zapinając i szybkim krokiem dotarł do bramy. Z ulgą i lekkim uśmiechem zauważył Kuro. Opierał się o murek i pisał coś na telefonie.  
\- Zdradzasz mnie? - szepnął, stając niezauważalnie tuż obok niego.  
Kuro wzdrygnął się, jego telefon zrobił obrót w powietrzu, ale zdążył go złapać.  
\- Nie zdradzam... Ja... przecież wiesz, że nie...  
Shiro szybko położył rękę na jego głowie i spojrzał w oczy.  
\- Nie spinaj się tak. Tylko żartowałem – powiedział, lekko się uśmiechając. I ten uśmiech pomógł się Kuro uspokoić.  
Poszli razem do księgarni, gdzie Shiro odkupił zniszczoną książkę. Tym razem Kuro przyjął ją bez większych sprzeciwów i ponownie pozwolił się odprowadzić do domu. Jednak obaj nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu: Kuro dziś pracował, a zajęcia Shiro ze sztuk walki zostały wznowione po chorobie trenera.  
Treningi odbywały się na hali sportowej tuż obok kortów tenisowych. Był od siebie oddzielone jedynie zawieszoną na suficie siatką, ale nie był to żaden problem, bo zajęcia nigdy nie odbywały się jednocześnie.  
Na macie stało kilkanaście par. Ćwiczyli dla rozgrzania podstawowe figury, a trener przechadzał się między nimi i poprawiał ewentualne błędy. Pozytywnym zaskoczeniem dla niego był Kaneki, który jeszcze parę tygodni temu zachowywał się bardzo agresywnie w stosunku do swojego partnera. Dziś był za to spokojny i opanowany, ale także skupiony na przeciwniku, a nie, jak kiedyś, na wyzbyciu się swojej frustracji.  
Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Mimo tego spokoju i polepszonego w ten sposób refleksu Kanekiego, piętnastoletni Ayato nie miał problemu z dorównaniem mu i prowadziliby z pewnością wyrównany pojedynek, który chciał zobaczyć.  
\- W porządku! - zawołał, przyciągając uwagę zebranych. - Kirishima, Kaneki, zostajecie na macie, reszta – na trybuny.  
I tak jak się spodziewał, był to sparing wart uwagi.

Kuro nie mógł się doczekać kolejnego spotkania z Shiro. Był podekscytowany i cieszył się każdą myślą o nim. Miał wrażenie, ze to właśnie tak zachowuje się zakochana nastolatka. Ale czy nie tak właśnie było? Nie był nastolatkiem, który właśnie się zakochał? Nawet jeśli tak ciężko było mu w to uwierzyć, to właśnie Shiro dał mu to upragnione szczęście, na które tak długo czekał. Ale czy życie nie było jedyne parabolą? Raz dającą nam szczęście, raz smutek?

Wracając rano z pracy, marzył jedynie o prysznicu i pójściu spać. Zawali kolejny dzień w szkole, choć chciał znaleźć w sobie siłę, by się w niej pokazać. By spojrzeć na Kuro.  
Zaśmiał się do siebie. Co za głupie zachowanie. Zupełnie do niego niepodobne. Ale podobało mu się.  
Uśmiech wpełzł mu na usta. Już wiedział, co chce zrobić, to nawet nie był plan, po prostu chciał uszczęśliwić tego chłopaka.  
Z cienia tuż przed nim wyszła osoba, w której rozpoznał mężczyznę z tatuażami. Sorę. Ostatnio miał okazję niezbyt kulturalnie go pożegnać. Trudno.  
\- Czego chcesz, Sora?  
Jego uśmiech zmienił wyraz. Teraz był bardziej wulgarny i na pewno nieprzyjemny.  
Nie usłyszał jednak odpowiedzi. Nawet jego refleks nie był wystarczający, gdy nagle coś ciężkiego przyparło go do chodnika. Zerknął katem oka, jednak nie był w stanie dostrzec jego twarzy. Było zbyt ciemno, zbyt nieprzyjemnie.  
\- Jesteś tylko dzieckiem, Kaneki, a uważasz się za Boga tego świata.  
Sora ukucnął i uśmiechnął się lekko do niego, chwytając za kosmyk jego włosów.  
\- Chciałbyś coś jeszcze powiedzieć?  
\- Pieprz się, Sora – wysyczał przez zęby, nim jego głowa uderzyła w beton po raz pierwszy.

Kuro bał się, że całe ich szczęście może wkrótce zniknąć nie bez przyczyny. Trochę rozmawiali i trochę już o Shiro wiedział. Wiedział też, jakie życie potrafi być okrutne. Shiro powiedziałby raczej, że jest kurwą. Tak samo jak ludzie.  
I zapewne miałby rację.

Gdyby miał okazję to potem skomentować.

Niestety, życie ucieka szybko. Równie szybko jak krew płynąca po betonie.

Do studzienki kanalizacyjnej.

I zanika.

Prawdopodobnie za jakiś czas pojawi się kontynuacja w nowym pliku, będzie uzupełniana rzadko(zdecydowanie szybciej na moim blogu), ale rozdziały będą pisane.


End file.
